


The Dark Path

by jacenmikaelson5



Series: The Dark Path Of Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Multiple Relationships, Murder, Time Travel, Vortex Manipulator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenmikaelson5/pseuds/jacenmikaelson5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the victory at Coruscant in the last battle of the Yuuzhan Vong War, The Skywalkers, Solos and the GA are rebuilding Coruscant and the galaxly keeping peace. </p><p> Two years have passed Jacen came back home after two years of no contact. Just for her Tenel ka but they all decide that a vacation is what they need but they don't know a Dark Jedi is hunting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Vacation to Sullust

**Author's Note:**

> Now before you judge me. I made this story long ago 5 years and edit it and put more ideas into this fic. I decide to to put the originals in it from the show the vampire diaries for who have not watched it the oldest vampires. now one more other thing it will have bad combat scenes i went over it to try to make them better.
> 
> One more thing the originals don't come in until way later saved Jacen's life.
> 
> update:i added how kol was daggered and how klaus went to the star wars galaxy.

 

At Coruscant in The New Jedi Temple there was two people awake in the night practicing in the spar room it was Jacen and tenel trying to see which form they can do best Jacen has the Ataru form so Jacen has the edge “very good tenel you been practicing a lot have you”. so Jacen jumped to the pipe and started do upper head attacks and so he called upon the force and push her off the pipe,

Tenel did a back flip and got him to a corner and embrace the power of the dark side and she bring up her fingers and force lightning came out and hit Jacen “stop that is enough are you okay tenel why did you do that”.

Tenel was sad “I am sorry but I just wanted to not lose against you”. Jacen look worried so he pick her up and said “ it is okay” “ok Jacen let’s get to bed I am getting tried” so they went to bed, tenel stayed up mostly all night thinking what she did.

At Jagged Fel chambers he was thinking of Jaina solo how he should ask her out on a date or take her a vacation so he thought of something. Jaina solo woke up Jacen and tenel ka up and said “guess what guy’s Jag Fel is taking the four of us to Sullust a free paid trip”. Jacen look happy “ great i wonder if the jock pilot has backbone”.

“you don’t know him Jacen anyway we are leaving before our parents find out” Jacen laughed and told Jaina "you know i do know him just ask dear sister." tenel ka didn’t think this vacation to Sullust was a good idea so she said “yes I will go so where is this shuttle” so jaina look over to the landing pad of the new Jedi temple and said “there it is let’s get on jag is already on” so they got on the shuttle and are on the way to Sullust but tenel ka still though this was going to be a bad idea.

 

**Interlude**   
**Earth 2135 A.D. The Mikaelsons Safe House. Massachusetts, Boston**

In the distance, a fire rages in Boston, while two men is running from the threat. Inside lone house, dozens of dead bodies are strewn around the floor, and blood is everywhere. Suddenly, Klaus and Kol arrive to the house to investigate. Klaus is checking his surroundings and said "Freya are you here!"

Kol is checking out the bodies they were torn apart and smelled like burn flesh. One body had a slice that went from the head to his lower torso, but it looked somewhat familiar. "Brother I think we should go Freya is not here."

He sighed for years he spent looking for his siblings "All of my efforts to keep this family concealed, yet a trap like this has led Logan to us." Kol is standing behind Klaus and grabbed him "Come on Nik we have to go there is a Jet waiting for us to go to London." Klaus shut his eyes and hated running he always has.

They heard a crack in the wood and someone is coming. Klaus brought out papas tunde blade and Kol has two 9 MM in his hands ready Kol shouts "Show yourself! This is no time for games."After a moment, Logan Stumbles into the front of the living room, force choking a man as he whimpers in fear. Once he finally snaps his neck, he drops his body carelessly to the floor. "Ah! Klaus and kol great it worked." He showed them the daggers "Now it’s your turn to be my trophies."

Kol shouted at Logan "Where is the rest of our family we know you took them." He smiled and showed them on a holo map "At my palace in the star wars Galaxy." Kol could not believe that star wars is real; Kol forgot he won the bet with Elijah. "Give them up or die.”

  
Logan laughed and strikes. Kol smirks before lunging for Logan. Klaus has just been tossed into a stone wall by Logan; making him so angry he speeds over to Logan and kicks him in the side before twisting his arm painfully. Klaus throws several punches, which Logan blocks with his bloodied hands before he spins on one foot and kicks Klaus in the face.

Kol then grabs Logan in a choke-hold, “Let my family go.” Forcing Logan to try to break free, by choking Kol as well. After a moment, Kol twists Logan’s wrist and slams the heel of his hand against Logan’s nose, which causes him to yelp in pain and spin from the impact. He's thrown outside and leans against a table it for a moment as Kol grabs him by the neck and slams his head against the table.

They slide down the table, and Logan puts one of his feet against the weapon racks for leverage so he can have the force to slam Kol in the face with a metal statue he grabbed from the ground. Klaus pants as he recovers from the blow, and Logan throws the statue onto the floor before bracing for their next round. Kol roundhouse kicks Logan in the stomach before backhanding him across the face and causing him to spin away and land in a heap on the ground.

Furious, Kol leaps a dozen feet into the air and lunges at him with his Knife. He tackles Logan, but they both quickly rise to their feet in defensive positions. While Logan, Klaus and Kol continue to fight. Just as Klaus kicks Logan to the floor. He then straddles Logan, and though he tries to stab Kol while he's down, Klaus easily turns the knife on him, and musters up all his energy to break his grip to kill him Jason smirks "Not as weak as you remember, am I?"

Kol breaks the knife out of his grip and goes to stab him, but Logan throws the gold dagger at Klaus, forcing Kol to use vampire powers he speeds quick toward him and catch it before it stabs him in the heart. This gives Logan the opportunity he needs to steal the dagger back. Logan stabs Kol in the chest with the dagger. Klaus yelled "NO!" Logan backhands him, which throws him backwards before he falls to the ground.

Klaus had it this man has been taking everyone he loved well not his daughter she is well hidden with Hayley. Klaus vamp-speeds toward him, shoving him into the shed. The glass shatters into fragments, and the wooden shed is smashed into pieces as Klaus quickly stands to his feet and kicks Logan in the chest as he tries to get up. Once Logan is upright, Klaus punches him hard in the face, but Logan recovers quickly and grabs Klaus' shoulders in his hands before head butting him.

Klaus angrily shoves Logan into one of the shed's support beams, but Logan responds by shoving Klaus backward just as hard and punching Klaus in the jaw so hard that he spins and falls to his knees.

While Klaus is recovering, Logan grabs him by the back of the coat and tosses him into the tool cabinet, which he smashes as he slides across it. Logan glares at Klaus as he unbuttons his cape in preparation for more fighting.

Klaus stands to his face and scowls at Logan "What you did to me and my family I am going to kill you." Klaus Kicks Logan in the chest hard but Logan punched him the face he went flying to the fountain "all your greatness Klaus. You are nothing, you have nothing and I warned you to stay out of my way." Klaus didn't he furiously lunges for Logan and punches him in the face, only for Logan to immediately swing his right leg and kick Klaus so hard in the chest he's pushed backward. When Klaus vamp-speeds toward him, Logan holds out his arm, keeping Klaus at arm's length so he can come no closer.

However, Klaus simply lets his hybrid face and fangs out and bites Logan on the forearm, causing Logan to roar in pain.

Logan lets go of Klaus, allowing him to punch him in the face with a right cross before kicking him in the chin and vamp-speeding around to hold Logan in a head-lock, which Logan slips out of with force speed before elbowing Klaus in the face and throwing him across the room and into the far wall. Finally Marcel came and threw a super flash bang grenade “cover your eyes Klaus.”

Nik did then Marcel grabbed Klaus and vamp-ran too safely.

Meanwhile in New Orleans they arrived back home. Hayley came to Klaus side and saw him bleeding plus in bad shape. “Did you get Freya?” Klaus sat down on a couch and told them “no a trap and Kol got daggered. We tried to fight him but he is strong.” Klaus wounds finally healed he took a blood bag that Marcel brought him and gulped it down fast. Marcel told Klaus “I got it the Vortex Manipulator.”

He took it out of his pocket and gave it Klaus. Nik took it and put it on his wrist “let see looks good thanks guys.” Hayley came up to him and went into a lovely embrace “just come back home safe our daughter misses you.” Klaus smiled looked to Marcel“take care of them I will be back with our family I promise.” Klaus punched in the controls in the vortex manipulator. The Star Wars Galaxy 32 A.B.Y, the planet Sullust. Klaus activated the time device and he vanished.

 

Sullust 32 A.B.Y 

 

 On the way to Sullust Jacen is spar with Tenel in the training room in the shuttle.

He said “ready to fight again this time only lightsaber’s not force or grenades” tenel ignited her lightsaber and started attacking Jacen with head and lower attacks but then jump up on the platform and Jacen “good darling, doing lower attack and have the high ground is getting a edge”.

so Jacen jump up and did a attack to the chest and the leg so she fell but didn’t stop fighting and then tenel used force lighting again plus Jacen did it to so both of them had a force lock.

Jaina knock on the spar room door and said “we are approaching Sullust so hurry up” so tenel and Jacen stop the force lighting and said “that was weird” and so Jacen said “ok I think we are going to dark side just don’t tell anyone ok tenel we will handle this”.

Tenel looked worried about keeping it a secret but she had to. Logan sense the presence of the solo twins and the queen mother of hapens and Jag a chiss fighter pilot so he said “there here Jag took my bait so Kane I want you to let them land have the people have a hotel room and 3 days it is vacation for them but on the fourth we will strike” Kane was going to get his master to see if he wanted him to let join the rebel leader “sorry master but I will get the stuff ready”.

Logan was worried if they might suspect him but they going to stay in the upper city. Jaina sit by Jag piloting the shuttle Jag said “hey do want to do go out for dinner while we are here and dance in a party”. jaina looked happy so she said “yeah that would be nice I am so happy that you pick this vacation but i heard something from Kyp before we left, had me worried he said you and jacen had sex a lot after the battle at Ebaq 9 to the moment when we won the war I thought he said it cause he was jealous of us funny right in the Yuuzhan Vong war.”

Jag felt guilty and then felt hot, "uhh no damn it i got to go." jaina turned to Jag "what" Jag was landing "why is your heart rasing i sense something strange about you." Jag went out of his seat and ran to out of the cockpit and ran into jacen and dragged him in a room.

"we need to talk about us." Jacen smiled then kissed him "alright tell me what you want." Jag loved it but he can't do this anymore "look i love you but i with jaina" Jacen didn't care and pushed "so come on lets have fun" jag heard noises "stop jaina or tenel" they stopped, Jaina crossed her arms "what's wrong" they both said "nothing".

Tenel Ka said from outside the shuttle "come on already" Jacen came out and saw the rich house they are staying at he said “wow cool” tenel wanted to talk to him about the force lightning they did in the spar room and back at the new Jedi temple “tenel I know that going through a hard time with the dark side but two ways to get rid of it one: embraced the dark side or two: I can help you clam it and held it back”.

Tenel said the second reason “thank you for helping Jacen you are nice”.

so she give him a kiss on the cheek Jag was watching and jacen knows he is so Jag kissed Jaina on the lips and then got their stuff to drop it off at the Logan place jaina said “nice palace and thank you for letting use stay here for a week” “you’re welcome and I hope you enjoy your stay” so they got their rooms so Jaina and Tenel went to the food court to eat, Jacen and Jag went to check out the lower city.


	2. Break Time

 

   Jacen and Jag went walking down the street and said “hey jag lets spit up and look for a great place to eat and comm each other when we found one.” jag look puzzled “ok I am hungry but first why did Tenel ka kiss you” Jacen said "Kriff Jag i love you she just backup in case." Jag went up to him just inches apart

"Case of what someone finds out you like men or me for that matter." Jacen sighed and walked away so they spit up Jacen didn’t know that the cantina was a band night so he called Jag "hey i found a place it is called revan shack." "alright let me finish up at this place."

jacen said "where are you?" Jag admitted "well i could not find a place so i am at the city hall looking around." jacen laughed and smiled "you remember the last time we were at a city hall it was on Mon Calamari it was the first time we had sex right after the battle Ebaq 9." jag remembered that moment his happiest day ever "how could i forget."

 

Mon Calamari 28.2 A.B.Y After the Battle of Ebaq 9

 

Jacen is drinking what was left of the Alderaanian Ale from the bottle. Jacen is now sitting in a booth by himself drinking at the city hall cantina, Jag went up to Jacen "your mom send me to bring you home and stop drinking."

Jag tried to grab the bottle away from him "Clearly." Jacen takes a drink from a bottle of alcohol he got from the bartender. Jag sat down next to him "you need to stop. leia said for you to stop." Jacen took a another drink

"make me, mother is just worried like everyone else, you know i have seen the way you look at me." Jag turned away blushed "don't know what your talking about and i am not looking in your direction." Jacen threw his empty bottle in the wall it shatter "Jacen why did you do that for." Jacen just out of the blue passionately Kissed Jag with warm lips and curvred his face he was suprised but stiffend then slowly in his embrace.

The kissed stopped Jag said "that was wonderful but i never thought possible." Jacen smiled "see you loved it what do you want now." Jag knew he was with Jaina "what the hell." Jag picked Jacen up and started kissing him hungrily and moved out of cantina to the alley then Jag tear off his shirt and did Jacen. Jacen took control took off his belt and kissing Jag more intense "i love you when the moment i met before the battle at Ithor."

Jag had his pants pulled down to his legs underwear blue boxer briefs "nice underwear Jag." jag smiled he pulled down jacens pants and his underwear so they made love in the night.

 

Sullust 32 A.B.Y present time

 

Jacen got info on a bad guy leader called Logan leading the Imperial remnant on Sullust so he thought to himself “ ok was he the guy that welcome us oh no he is a dark Jedi I gotta warn the others if his Henchmen is not me already on me”.

So he was about to leave then a hooded figure came and said “I know you Jacen you can’t bring the info back to your sister or boyfriend alive” Jacen was so excited to start fighting "watch me dick." Jacen force pushed him the wall went in the kitchen “I gotta lose the welcoming party so I will start a food fight in the cantina” so Jacen pick up some food and throw it- at somebody and said “ food fight.”

So the fight started and food was flying everywhere so he made The escape out the front door and started down the path to city hall to warn Jag. He was almost there then the same hooded figure came between him again with two shadow guards he did not say anything to Jacen instead he ignited his lightsaber and so did the two shadows guards Jacen said “wow this is going to be fun.”

He ignited his and jump on the alley wall and thrust with a middle strike at the closet shadow guard, “I gotta take care of the shadow guards first then the hooded guy” he did a upper attack to the head but he blocked it and so Jacen jump up on the building and did a saber throw at one of them when the guard was too busy looking at the saber Jacen was behind him and he stuck he held up his hand choke him to death.

So he put him down and then he did force lighting at the other one he was killed quick, Jacen turned to the hooded guys and said “who are you and why do want to kill me” he smiled and said “I am Kane apprentice to lord Logan.”

Kane was done talking and so he did a sprint attack but Jacen dodge it "and i am the empress of the empire" Kane was not amused Jacen force ran to the city hall to tell jag.

Jag was at the city hall reading the books of the old past at the library about the ruler s here and government he saw Jacen ran in out of breath and wounded and he said “are you okay Jacen what happen did something go wrong wait don't answer that.”

Jacen had no time to explain “jag lets go there is a dark Jedi after us” so they went out the back door to go after jaina and tenel. They hurried to the Sullust palace but when they are at the front door Kane was there and said “found you and now you will die.”

Jacen, Kane ignited there lightsaber’s jag pulled out his vibroblade he got from the chiss, made the first move and a spinning front thrust attack at Kane and Jacen went behind Kane and did a series of strikes but he blocked them and said “wow you guys are powerful and have the dark side in you unleashed it that is the only to kill me.”

"Oh shut up dark side this and that." kane was pissed and so right when Jacen was about to do force lightning a another hooded figure came and said “I’m Logan leader of the Imperial remnant on Sullust and a dark Jedi.”

Jag sighed "i knew it a trap i was wondering why the vacation was free and i am the king of tatoonie." Logan was not amused he picked up Jag by using the force and choking him "don't do make me kill you." Jacen broke his cuffs "you don't touch him." He put his two hands up choking Logan and Kane "let us go." Then when the two dark jedi was about to say there last words a shadow guard hit Jacen in the neck then he passed out.

Logan recovered "wow he is strong." jag crawled to Jacens unconsciousness body "you monster." Kane looked happy that he was going to kill his two first Jedi “ can we kill them master” Logan look at him stupidly and said “no I forbid it we will capture then and Jaina and Tenel will come to us soon, Jag hope they get the info and rescue them from this dark Jedi. A shadow guard was dragging Jacen body to the cells while Jag was fine just following the dark jedi then Logan said “ this is your home from now and your vacation is over this was a setup.”

Logan got rid of their weapons and clothes now they are in there boxer briefs and put them in their cells Jacen was throwed in like a rag doll Jag went over to him "Jacen wake up" Jag gave him a kiss Jacen moved a little "uhh what." he was getting up Jag hold him "lay still you got hit in the back of the neck by a shadow guard." jacen sighed and turned to his lover "thanks for trying to take care of me i am getting cold.”

Jacen was standing up to see his surroundings, his body was muscular and in good shape so he was a little warm but so was Jag then he said to Jacen “you had to look for trouble lover.” Jacen anger grew "what do you want me to do i am mortal." Jag went up to jacen punched him in the face "this is your fault."

a another punch hit his face, a another and kept on going for a few seconds. Then Jacen fell back to the wall bloodly face "it was your fault you had to get that free vacation yes i am sorry Jag" Jag looked at his blood stain hands "what have i done?" Jag tried to comfort him but jacen force push him back "Don't touch me Jag." Jag argue "look i am sorry it was i don't know what came over me." Jacen hurting in pain "Just leave me alone."


	3. Chapter 3

 

  Jaina and Tenel was at the palace café and ordered some food “thank you Tenel for breakfast” Tenel was worried about what happened with Jacen and said “you’re welcome but i need to tell you something.”

Jaina was worried cause Jacen and Jag has not reported to them over 4 hours “ hey Tenel Ka I think we are being watched over there” Tenel look very carefully and said “your right let’s get moving” jaina and Tenel got up from the table and left the café and the spy came to them and said “your under arrest freeze” jaina said “no we won’t where is our boyfriends grunt.”

“They are somewhere draw your lightsaber’s and fight me.”jaina ignited her lightsaber and stuck him in the heart and he died jag said “oh no Jacen and Jag is under arrest we got to find them first we need to stick together.” jaina agreed “first let’s check the cantina in the lower city they might of seen something.” so they ran to the lower city. Jacen sense was going on all of it he yell to Jag“they are in trouble plus they are going to the lower city to find out clues about us if you care after you beat my face in” Jag was listening and cold at the same time “as i told you before sorry ok do they know we have been captured.”

Jacen said “yea they do but the only thing they don’t know is Kane and Logan is very powerful dark Jedi and he has a lot of spies and shadow guards in the lower city by the cantina” Jacen was thinking with all of his mind to get out of here.

 Jaina and Tenel Ka went to the lower city plus the cantina to look for clues how they went missing they went walking down the street and walk into the cantina “ok Queen mother we need to keep low and don’t blow it” Tenel Ka and Jaina sat down at a table and said “jaina we need to spread out and talk to people here if they seen Jacen or Jag.” jaina nodded and so they went to talked to some people.

Jaina found this hooded guy at a table and she said “have you seen a guy named Jacen” the hooded man began to speak “yes I have he was down here 4 hours ago” “we want to know where he and Jag fel went.”

Tenel Ka found jaina and said “I see you found someone.” “yup I have” the hooded guy started to something again “Jacen was here looking for people to fight or kill for fun I don’t know why and then I saw a guy named Kane he was Logan right-hand man he said something like this “I know you Jacen you can’t bring the info back to your sister of Boyfriend alive.”

Tenel Ka and jaina look surprised and they said “go on.” the guy resume the story “so and then I followed them to see where they are going then I saw Jacen and Kane and two shadow guards fighting and so Jacen won but Kane was not dead Jacen was heading to city hall that was where a handsome young man with brown hair he was picking up and so they head for the palace and I don’t know what happened after that.” Tenel and jaina was not happy they got info but jaina sense in the force that two shadow guards were coming.

“Thank you we need to go shadow guards are after us and is Jacen into men since when well that explains much” Tenel ka look behind him and them there at the entrance the hooded guy took of his hood and said “my name is Jake and I was the former leader of Sullust before Logan came up to power I might able to help to get in the palace."

"Wait Jacen can't be into men he is with me Jaina" Jaina sighed and pat her on the back "well if i know my brother he is with you cause he does love you but him and Jag never even Jacen said he was stuck up" Tenel Ka was sad, Tenel and jaina agreed and so they got up and went the back exit of the cantina and now they were in a alley way “ok Tenel, Jaina we need to go the palace and hacked in the cameras and see what happen in front of the entrance I saw lightning.”

jaina said “force lightning huh ok lets go and hope we don’t run in trouble” Tenel , jaina and Jake ran towards the palace but they were interrupted by ten shadow guards jag said “great like we need this.” Tenel Ka raised her lightsaber and jaina said “ok I could use the fight” she ignited her lightsaber and Jake raised his sword and jaina and Jake rushed towards them and Tenel gave them cover by rushing to a shadow guard and did a middle thrust.

She jump up and did a force push and then did a upper attack to one of them and he was dead, Jake grab a cryo-bran grenade and throw it towards the other five guards and freeze them and went up to them and stab and killed them, jaina was shocked he was good but anyway she was off focused and then she use a saber throw and kill and other five then they put their weapons away Jake said “hurry we can’t stay here in one place to long.”

so they ran towards the palace to find out where is Jacen and Jag were locked up at cause the palace.


	4. Plan of Rescue

 

Jaina, Tenel and Jake was running to the old palace that was abandon but it has it secrets jaina said “ok is this it” Jake was not telling them something “ok jaina and Tenel this is the old palace that is built over the new palace.

But if we go up from here and we should be at the dungeon to recue Jacen and Jag, Tenel was following Jaina and Jake and she saw a glowing thing in a room so she said “hey guys look” so they followed Tenel Ka in to a room Jaina said “it is a Sith holocron why is it doing here for lets open it but don’t it get to you.”

Jake look surprised cause he didn’t know that a sith holocron was in here Tenel said “ who is that” Jaina opened the sith holocron and a hologram appeared it started to say “ I am Exar kun” Jaina and Tenel, Jake was very surprised jaina said “well let’s see what he has to say and then take it to Master Luke.”

Exar kun holocron didn’t have much time so he said “ I was a Jedi once before I turned to a sith lord but it is ok if you use some dark powers to save someone well take this technique it does force lightning but it can have the ability to put force lightning on the lightsaber to have power only for a short time to save someone dear to you.” 

It close and the sith holocron turn off and did not glow anymore. Jaina said “wow I don’t know if I can do it” Tenel cheer her up and said “ look you won’t turn I trust you jaina we have to use it for Jacen and Jag to get free” Jaina began to look happy.

“Thank you Tenel I will get this technique to mind” Jake said “ we are wasting time lets go and by the way there are some monsters down here that is why it is abandon” Jaina and Tenel Ka look behind them there was something was coming down the hall.

 

 Jacen feels like it has been days it has been one but he thought of something to get out from prison, with dried blood on most of his body and his face no thanks to Jag “hey I just thought of something.”

Jag was sleeping Jacen went over to Jag tried to wake him up "hey Jag wake up." nothing he won't wake so Jacen slapped him "ouch why did you do that."

Jacen got up "i got a plan and now we are even" so Jag got up walked over to him “what is it Jacen.”

Jacen began to say the plan “ok this is the plan we make a lot of noises i mean the dirty ones and then a guard comes and to see what we are doing plus when he comes and tell us to stop it we don’t and the guard deactivate the ray shields we strike” Jag agreed with Jacen and said “Alright what dirty thoughts do you have in mind” Jacen Smiled.

“Dry humping or real sex both is great.” Jag sighed then punch him again "you are a kriffing stang whore" Jacen recovered from the punch "i am sorry you feel that way do you want to get out" Jag went up to Jacen and embrace him "fine we don't speak of this again."

Then Jacen took control and hungrily kissed Jag pushed him to the wall groaned loud "i love you" jag kissed back and grabbed his crouch and felt his boner rubbing it "uhhh. your hot" Jacen started kissing down his neck , Then a guard came by "emperors black bones stop this.”

Jacen and Jag looked at each other and nodded and keep on doing the Kissing , the guard said “alright they don't pay me enough to do this I am coming in to force you guys to stop it” so he walked over to the controls and push the button that deactivate the ray shields so he walked over to Jag and Jacen Making out then Jacen attacked him with a falcon punch.

Jag ran towards the hallway and Jacen held up his hand choke him broke his neck he died, Jag said “ ok great he is died now let’s find our clothes and lightsaber and Blaster where do you think they are at Jacen” Jacen didn’t know how to answer that question so he said “alright let’s find a holomap of this dungeon” so Jag and Jacen look at the wardens room and then Jag found the holomap “hey Jacen I found it lets see where we are.”

Jacen open it up and saw the dungeon and two levels above them were the prison repository of wrested relics and raiment’s, Jacen and Jag Fel kept the holomap and started towards the prison repository of wrested relics Jacen and Jag left the dungeon and now there are more guards and video cams “Lover lets be very careful ok on the holomap there is a hallway that is deserted and no video cams maybe we have sex in that hall.”

Jag yelled "what the hell is wrong with you" and so Jag gave Jacen another punch Jacen said "Jag this punching thing is getting old and gave me a erection." Jag sighed with a disgusted noise "just lets keep moving ok Jacen lets move to that hallway that leads to the prison repository of wrested relics but we need to find our clothes” Jacen was being flirty "why i like you like this hot and no clothes."

Jag ignored and Jacen run down the deserted hallway and went up the stairs and then they were at the door to their stuff so Jacen force push down the door and it fell so they found there stuff and clothes and put it on and grab their lightsaber and some weapons 5 minutes later they had their stuff and weapons on.

“Come on Lover the holomap says there is a way to get out of the palace without causing a alarm there is a evaluator shaft or vent if you want to call it that, leads down to the old Sullust palace that is abandon for 5 years.”

Jag said “where is the shaft Jacen” Jacen look on the holomap and said “ it is right behind this couch lets go down” Jag and Jacen are going down the Ventilation shaft "you know Jacen you are really a pain in the ass."

He crawled down more jacen reply "yes i know but you love it don't you under all that crap protocol and chain of command" Jag agreed "yes your right but i with Jaina" Jacen still crawling "yes i know but you don't want to admit it Jaina was a runaway romance after we had sex for the first time but really made me feel weird you kept on coming back to have more."

Jag knew Jacen was telling the truth but it's like a love triangle he loves Jaina and Jacen "your right happy now it feel like i am in a love triangle between you and Jaina" Jacen stopped crawing and looked at him "i know you just have to tell her when we see her if i know my sister she will be okay with it or beat you up."

They both laughed and they are in the throne room in the old palace now, Jacen and Jag Fel got up and look around and so Jacen ignited their lightsaber for light and Jag followed Jacen started down the red carpet and then they heard a noise a big one but Jacen said “what was that ok I think I sense someone I know that is near” jag said “what do you sense i hope it is not trouble.”

Jacen agreed with him "it is always trouble" and they started towards the presence they felt.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacen and Jag broke out of jail and on their way to find Jaina and Tenel Ka.

 

   Jaina, Tenel Ka and Jake went up the stairs that lead to the throne room that Jake says that leads to the dungeon to get Jacen and Jag out of prison Jaina sense someone she knows nearby and she said to herself “Jacen is out and so is Jag I got to tell tenel Ka and Jake.”

so Jaina told them what she sensed and they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and so tenel said “do you hear that someone is down with us” Jaina ignited her lightsaber so did Tenel Ka , Jake raised his blaster.

Jacen and Jag they heard someone down the stairs and so they raided their weapons and attacked Jaina solo said “stop it is Jacen and Jag.” and so Tenel dropped her stance and Jake stop there firing and then Jacen said "hey guys how are you.” Jaina went in a kiss to Jag "i missed you." Jag broke the kiss "we need to talk Jaina."

She was very worried "what is it." jacen stopped him "not now we are being followed." Tenel ka look happy that they got out but she said “how did you guys escape we were on our way to rescue you guys” Jag said “long story not now we need to get of here there is something else in old palace we heard a big roar and a noise and the Imperials might be behind us.”

Jake know what is the big noise they heard but didn’t say anything, Jacen sense he was lying to us and he said “what is the thing in here tell us now?”

Jaina sensed some anger in Jacen voice and said “Jacen be clam why is there blood on your face what happened” Jacen admitted " well your boyfriend decided to take out his anger on me" Jaina could not believe that "is that true Jag." Jag nodded.

"Well he was being a ass." Jacen put Jake into a choke hold " you will tell us what is the hell down here or i will kill you." Jake barley making out words “ you would'nt you are a Jedi It is a Voxyn a big like the queen that lord Logan buy from the yuuzhan before they were destroyed.” Jacen smiled his evil grin showed "yes i would you like to test it jake." Jaina interrupt Jacen "this is not helping you are a Jedi not Sith."

Jacen relpy "sith is a title yes but perhaps i am neither." Jaina made a disgusted noise “they were destroyed at Myrkr and the queen was killed by Jacen” Jaina said and so they heard it coming fast down the stairs and so they went up to throne room for more cover and space Jag, Jake, Jacen and Jaina went up towards the stairs and then they pass though the big throne room door.

They gather in middle and the three Jedi ignited their lightsaber’s making a circle and so did jag and Jake, tenel ka sense through the force it coming fast plus it is almost here she said “guys it is coming be ready and try not to get killed OK we don’t want a repeat of the Mission of Myrkr ok jag began to say “I was not there but I have heard about it though how Anakin solo died to killed them and that is how Jacen got captured by the Yuuzhan vong after killing the Voxyn queen.”

Jacen said “oh you should have been there Love anyway cut the talk it has arrived be ready.

Jacen, Jaina, Jag, Tenel ka, and Jake was in the middle of the throne room waiting for the Voxyn king and then it came though the throne room door, Jacen said “ok guys lets fan out and be careful of the spitting acid and venomous tail barb it is deadly.” Jaina knew that and so did tenel ka but Jag and Jake didn’t so she said “Jag get over by the throne and give us cover I don’t want you to get killed.”

Jag began to say “ok Jaina just in case I love you” Jaina smiled at him Jacen glared at him "what Jacen i am saying i love her" and then focused on The Voxyn king, Then it charged to the three Jedi and spit acid at them.

Tenel ka said “move now” they jump out the way but Jacen, and Jaina run towards to the king and slashed the feet but when they did it grew back fast so Jacen said “oh on it can heal itself ok let’s see I will distract it you guys go for the head and then keep on cutting” and so tenel ka and Jaina jump its back and started slashing the Voxyn.

But the voxyn shook them but Jaina and tenel hold on and then the Voxyn saw Jacen started to attack him with his acid and venomous tail barb and so the king spread some acid on Jacen chest and his leg, Jacen spotted the acid and so he rip off the clothes where the acid was and after he was done he did a back flip and finally raised his hands and did a force lightning shock and it chaotic it weaken him.

But he is still standing and then Jaina look at what Jacen did at the king and said “tenel ka get jag for me I will deal with this.”

so Tenel ka jump down from the Voxyn and ran towards jag and said “Jaina wants to talk to you about something” jag knew what she was going to say but it was a secret and so jag said “thank you tenel you might want to help Jacen he look like he is cover with acid and his Jedi robes are mostly off.”

He blushed Tenel nodded at him and rush to him and so jag ran towards to The Voxyn and jump on his back and said to Jaina “let me guess you want to that force technique.” Jaina agreed but she thinks she might fall to the dark side just like after the mission of Myrkr and Anakin solo died plus jacen’s captured and so she said to jag “OK I will do it but it only works if someone I love is in trouble.”

Jag knew what he had to do and so he said “ok if this does not work I want to say I love you.” and so jag gave her a kiss on the lips and jump off and fight the Voxyn king, Jaina knew this had to be done and then a tear came down her cheek and then she focused on the technique and then it takes two minutes to work, Jag tried to throw a plasma and thermal grenade but it backfired cause the Voxyn threw it back with it's tail and jag was on the ground.

Jake he got out a vrio-blade and jumped to cut the head but the king grabbed him and open up his mouth and was about to eat him, Jaina was ready to do the force lightning technique and so she saw jag in trouble and then it began to work she ignited her lightsaber, the force lightning transferred to the blade and she jumped up and strike the Voxyn with the force lightning blade and it shocked the Voxyn to death and killed him quick.

Then jag was ok, Jacen and tenel ka plus jag watch what she did and Jacen said “ that was amazing where did you learn that and you kill it good for you.” Jaina was happy it was over and she didn’t turned at all so she started to say “I got it from a room in the lower levels it was a technique a sith one from Exar kun in a holocron well I did it and now let’s move on.”

Jacen said “interesting now we did it well I got injured and my clothes is torn and full of acid.” tenel ka said “yea let’s find Jake I wonder where he went.”

Jacen pushed Jag hard to the ground "that was for kissing her lover." Jaina and Tenel gasped Jag could not believe that jacen was jealous "can we not do this now please" Jacen picked up Jag and threw him "nope first i want you Jag why did you choose Jaina i am more better choice."

jag didn't even bother fighting a Jedi "i am sorry Jace." Jacen could not take it he grabbed him by the neck and strangle him choking Jag "Jacen stop please you killing me." Jacen eyes was full of fire.

Tenel Ka and Jaina was watching "should we do something Jaina cause i won't i can't Jacen he does not love me." jaina crossed her arms and pacing "no he does it just for some reason he really loves Jag my boyfriend i understand but the question is why did Jag not tell me." tenel ka knew the reason "well sometimes you can be bitchy he was scared."

Jaina smiled "i can see your point but that explains a lot cause you know how messed up he is with Jag you know he called his name once when we were having sex i just wanted Jag to be happy." Tenel was still pissed "to much infomation i sense someone is about to die." jaina sense it too "damn it he is killing we have to help."

jaina rushed to Jacen force push him off he fell back "no you are not blocking me" jaina stood in the way "look what you are doing."

Jag was puking up blood "Fuck" Jacen went up to jag and kiss him "i am sorry you did not deserve that." jag smiled "no i did but i guess we are even now." Jaina and Jacen picked him jacen is helping him walk while Jaina and Tenel Ka saw footprints and she followed them and saw him

“Um guys you might want to take a look at this” he was dead in front of jag covered in acid and there was a note that says “I am writing this cause I might die so he next to me is the full holomap of Logan’s palace us it well and save Sullust.”

The note stopped Jaina picked it up and download it to here data pad and now she has the map Jacen said "what a loud of bullshit he was a embarrassment good riddance he is dead." Jaina ignored him “ok lets go we need to move on Jace he was not a embarrassment.” Jacen put up his hands "says you."

Tenel ka was sad that he died but it was for the best “ok now where are we off to we can’t leave that will make them follow us to Coruscant and it is in bad shape as it is” jacen said “lets head back to the lower city and find a inn to stay in for a while until we can think of something ok guys” jag, Jaina and tenel ka agreed and so they started walking the inn that is named “The Sandsea”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As i said i tried with the combat scenes it might sound funny. oh yeah A Voxyn is well http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Voxyn


	6. The Clam Before the Storm

 

   So Jacen, Jaina, Jag and Tenel ka went to the Sandsea inn to say the night and think of their plan to save Sullust from Logan and so Jaina thought of a great idea and she said “How about we form a army to attack the palace and overthrow him.”

Jacen look at her and laughed and said “very funny Jaina how can we do that they are Logan’s spies and shadow guards everywhere.” Jag was still recovering from his beating from Jacen, he said “ there was a rebel outbreak in the palace before we came here so we could get them to join us.”

Tenel ka was still mad at jacen Then she is looking out the window and saw Logan’s stromtroopers coming and said “um guys we have visitors stromtroopers.” Jacen look out the window and ignited his lightsaber and said “ damn it but Jag is still hurt.” Jacen helped jag up "come on."

Jag found his blaster "will you help me." Jacen nodded and so Jaina and Tenel ka teamed up and did the second floor “hey Jacen what do I do” Jacen said “make sure the citizens live and safe.” Tenel ka nodded at him and went towards the rooms,

Jaina and Tenel found a garrison of stromtroopers “ok Tenel make sure they don’t hurt anyone alright” Tenel said “ok lets go” and so Jaina ignited her lightsaber and charged towards the troopers, Tenel was behind her giving her cover with her lightsaber.

Then Jaina jump to them and did a spinning saber attack, so she ran to the wall of the hallway and ran up it and did a force push and then she saw a grenade so Jaina ran the other way so the grenade went off and she passed out, Tenel Ka said “oh no.” Tenel Ka grab her saber and killed the troopers and went over to her “Jaina wake up” “Tenel Ka is that you” Tenel was happy that she was okay so she said “ let’s go help Jacen.”

Jacen ran down to the lobby and saw the troops everywhere “kriff I can do this.” he saw some troops coming towards him up the stairs Jacen slashed his way through the troops and he had to do force lightning it flashed all over the lobby and killed all of them plus the people he said  out loud “oh well, they are Collateral damage.”

So he stood up and closed his eyes, Tenel ka kept them safe and so she found Jaina and Jag in the lobby but she said “what happen here why is everything burned." Jaina want over to Jacen and said “what is wrong.”

Jacen look up at here and said “I did what i had to do sister.” Jag and Tenel ka was not surprised Jaina said “it is ok let’s talk about this later” and so they left the Inn and went towards the rebel secret base even they don’t know where it is so they have to get their attention.

Jag said to Jacen “let’s make a scene guys Jacen you there” jacen heard him "yes i heard you i will do it Jaina you stay here with Madame Fussy-Britches." tenel Ka turned her head Jaina said “ ok what is your plan.”

He was worried that the plan might not work “ok let’s start fighting and then the rebels will come to break it up and plus we get escorted to the base and speak to the leader you like it” jacen laughed and went up to him "alright if you want a fight let’s do it." Tenel ka said “ok which one of us is going to fight Jaina is going to get some medical supplies.” Jaina said “ yes i will cause you guys will need them anyway be safe Tenel Ka.”

Tenel ka nodded and said “where should I hide at guys until you come back ” Jag said “um here go in this building until we come back it looks abandon alright.” Tenel ka went into the building and she said one more thing to Jaina “be careful and may the force be with you.”

Jaina said “ back to you I will be back I promise.” so Jacen and Jag went to the lower city town square and he said “are you ready Jag” he nodded and yell out loud “This man is a Jedi.”

So the crowd look at them Jacen said “yea so what I am Jedi you are a wanted fugitive.” Jacen started punching Jag in the face “ well find just between us I am the only one that will walk away here alive.” Jag blocked some his hits and kicked him the chest Jacen went flying backwards “guess again.”

jacen smiled and force ran to him and head butt Jag "did I hit a nerve relax daring i just want us to be even you broke my heart and almost killed me." Jacen began choking him again.

Then they heard a guard it was a rebel one said “Hey you guys are under arrest” and so Jacen and Jag lowered their hands and said “we give up” The guard took them the rebel base as planned.

Tenel ka saw what happen outside and so she said to herself “The plan worked and now I wait aright.” Jaina came back looked at Tenel ka and said “how did everything go Tenel ka.” tenel was surprised that she is okay but Tenel ka loved Jacen but he betrayed her by loving Jag more "Jaina i can't care cause if i do it will hurt after what happened with Jacen."

Jaina tried to comfort her cause she has to be feeling used and that romance was nothing so she ran in the darkness and so Jaina went after Jacen, Jag was following the guard and then they where here the rebel base.

The leader came out and said “I am Zack ex-trooper of the GA i resigned after five months at the battle of Ebaq 9 in the yuuzhan vong war what do we have here” he knew that he was Jacen solo a Jedi knight and but he heard of Jag Fel in the war.

Jacen had to say something cause it was quiet so she said “umm we need your help with Logan the dark Jedi.” Zack moved to him and said “how do you know that name." Jacen laughed "cause my boyfriend told me. yup it funny really even he tried to kill me again." zack hit jacen in the face "speak when spoken to Jedi." Jag said “he does not please leave him we got a free vacation trip from the leader of Sullust and so we took it but then stuff started to happen.”

So Jacen and Jag told them everything that happen when they got here and then Jacen sensed something in the force it was Jaina talking to him “Jacen something happened to Tenel Ka she is running towards the palace I think she is under control of Logan because she left the building plus I lost track of her where are you guys.”

Jacen turned to Jag and said “Tenel Ka is gone and Jaina lost track of her and she is looking for us.” Zack was shocked that the Hapen queen mother is here on Sullust so he, Jacen and Jag went back into the city to look for her.

Tenel Ka came in Logan personal quarters and said “I need your guidance.”

she put down his feet from the desk and said “why do you want me to teach you.” Tenel Ka kneed down before him “well I embraced the power of the dark side and killed people in cold blooded and i found out my boyfriend likes men and he used me and embarrassed me.”

Logan walk up from his chair “alright if let you become my apprentice there is something you must do.” Tenel Ka raised and said “what is there that must be done.” Logan smiled and said “ you have to find and kill my old apprentice Kane then we must strike the rebels to kill the leader and then peace will be restored.” Tenel Ka raised up from the ground and went over to the dark Jedi robe closet and put it on “okay only if you don’t hurt Jacen alright.”

Logan nodded then he gave him a holomap where Kane is “here take this report back when you’re done” Tenel ka took it from him and walked out the door she pulled out the holomap and look at where his signaled was “that is where rebel base at Jaina and Jag are there I have to be careful.”

So she ran towards the lower city to complete his task, Jaina found the cantina and said “Tenel ka is here so will be right back ok zack.” Jag followed Jaina into the cantina and then they found her tenel ka said to them “great you found me what can i do to help.” Jag said “no we did not but maybe the rebel leader has the information to find him.” So they went out saw Kane the apprentice killing the guards of zack and so Jaina ignited her saber and charged to the dark Jedi apprentice.

Tenel ka ignited her lightsaber and stabbed Jacen in the back, Jaina jumped to Kane, so tenel ka still has her saber in jacens back "don't move or i will kill you, say you love me." jacen could not believe this and so he went forward and felt the rush of pain but a Jedi feels no pain "killing me when you find out that i had sex with Jag, you are no better than Vader look at this family has become, i mean Luke is so disgusted with our fighting. Tenel ka i am sorry for doing that to you. but i love Jag and you."

Tenel got a hand robot replacement she gripped her saber tight "This Family was ruined before we knew about each other secrets i don't care anything you say." she charged with a 90 degrees attack Jacen blocked it and did force lightning to her she jumped out of the way "has the dark side taken you Jacen just like me." Jacen admitted and jumped after her "nope the dark side is just a title and if you don't let it temp you, i am a Jedi unlike you." then Tenel Ka did a force explosion.

Then everyone fell over and the cantina was in flames, Jacen crawled to Jag and said “what do we do where is Jaina.” and so Jacen kiss Jag with cold wet lips Jag put one hand on Jacens face and said “I love you” so Tenel ka sensed Jacen nearby kissing Jag "oh jag you know how much i hated you."

She is crushing his insides with the force "Jacen help me." Jacen got back up on his feet he was there guarding them he said “get away from my boyfriend i thought i loved you but you are so lost.” Tenel ka unleashed her fury to Jacen and snap his neck with the force "nooo." both said Jaina and Jag. Tenel ka turned to Kane sense the dark side in him and so he said “don’t tell me that lord Logan sent you to kill me.”

Tenel didn’t want to say something with “none of your business I am here to kill you and my ex suffer as i suffered.” and so she charged to Kane to do a mid strike to him but Kane blocked it and then he did force lightning to her, tenel Ka blocked it his lightsaber. She thought to us that technique Jaina used and so she thought of the hurt and pain the lightning transfer to the blade, she jump did a force ground attack to off focused him but it didn’t work.

There was a opening so she headed for it and slashed the lightsaber into his heart, Kane got shocked and he is almost dead but he said one last thing before he died “my work here is done was there someone you need to catch” and he died tenel ka ran away from the scene.

Jaina got up first and gave Jag a medpack and some painkillers to get him on his feet help up Jaina went over to her brothers corpse said “Anakins dead and so is my twin Jacen.” Jaina had tears in her eyes and picked up his saber "Jag i will let you say goodbye." Jaina left to go find zack to see if he is okay. Jag went on his knees and grabbed his lovers dead corpse "i am sorry for choosing this vacation it was terrible."

he was putting his hands though Jacens hair. "i was so mad at myself i never got to say i love you and meant it for love i am sorry." Jag gave Jacen one last kiss on his lovers corpse cold they were. Jag got up to Jaina "let go Tenel Ka is alive i will help you." so jaina, Jag, and zack the Inn attack and so Jaina said “okay your right Jag ok this is zack the rebel leader of Sullust and he will help us get into the palace and kill Logan” jaina greeted him "charmed."

zack saw what happened "i am sorry for your loss." Jag hugged Jaina and said “i am sorry for not telling you about Jacen we should tell your parents," Jaina sighed "i am not ready to tell them they lost a another son but soon, but i am sure they felt it." they were going back to the rebel base to rest and plan the attack on the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacen Solo dies in this chapter. Don't worry, well my original story was Jacen turns dark but i changed it cause in in 8 years he turns to a sith away in 40 A.B.Y. If you guys are wondering Kriff means F$ck in star wars.


	7. Tenel Ka’s Betrayal

 

  Jaina, and Jag were back at the insurgents base so they were at the briefing room still grieving no one has said a word since they got back , zack approached Jaina "excuse me i am sorry but we still have a planet to save." Jaina knew this same thing happened in the Yuuzhan vong war "its fine go ahead." the Holomap and said “alright we are all here let’s begin.”

Jag fel, and Jaina listen to his plan, zack began first and said “here is a overview of the palace alright we have half of the imps destroyed because we got One Jedi plus jacens lover.” Jag Fel said “hey I have a name it is Jag Fel and by the way I got a plan.”

So he got up from his chair and said “ok first we have to create a distraction we will send jaina and a garrison to the palace gates and attack the front plus we need zack to be with her just in case Logan don’t know if was a fake attack.” jaina nodded at him and said “ alright anything to stop this war and take this dark Jedi down and bring tenel ka to the light if she wants to come back even she killed Jacen.”

Jag has his head down and so Jag said “what about me.” Zack walked over to them “ok you guys lead the main force in the palace.” Jaina nodded and grab jacen saber she got and place it on her belt next to anakins and said “how” jag began to pace and then it hit him “I can up from the old palace and strike with and other forces.”

Zack went threw the plan his head and said “ great plan what do you think Jaina.” So zack came up to Jag and Jaina see them getting 'ready.

"They agreed nodded at him and Zack said “of course.” and so everyone went to their quarters to get ready, Jaina was walking down the street with the garrison to the palace gate and then a palace guard stopped here and said “what are you doing here Jedi” Jaina said with passion “bring peace to this world” the guard said “one last time surr-."

Jaina killed him and said to her group “attack’ and so Jaina deflected some blaster bolts came her way and then some heavy AA guns were not letting them pass to the bridge so the air support of the rebels came to help out at the palace gates it was a victory class star destroyer, Jaina was slashing her way to the gate, a shadow guard came out of nowhere but it charged at her men and killing them off but Jaina felt a dark presence behind her and so she looked and said “I will deal with him you get the gates open.”

The rebels ignored the guard and charged at the gate to blow it with proton cores Jaina clashed blades with the shadow guard, A captain of tenel ka that was second in command he said “alright troops lets destroy this gate and bring peace to the world.”

So the captain ran passed the Imperials and then jumped over a dark Jedi acolyte, but his legs got cut off but he keep on clawing to the wall and then he set a proton core behind him and said to tenel ka “good luck and save Sullust” so he push the button, proton core exploded and destroyed the bridge.

The gate plus mostly everything Jaina look over what happen “alright let’s get to the palace.” Jag saw what happened under the bridge and said out loud “wow that was fireworks.” Jag ignored the pain he is feeling “alright lets go this is the entrance of the old palace.”

They ran inside and went to the place where they fought the Voxyn king at the old throne room, Jag saw the elevator shaft to go up to the dungeon of the palace and so he said “alright I will go help jaina and you guys do your thing.”

The rebels nodded and left Jag said to himself “don’t get captured again.” Jag thought of using the stairs “alright I should be going.”

Jag opened the door to the stairs, Jag felt a presence even he was not force sensitive it felt like Jacen he looked but there was nothing “ damn it Jag keep it together Rancor” Jag looked and said “Mee jewz ku.”

He looked at it he ran in the door but the rancor saw them and then went towards Jag thought is being here important with not here by himself he was cut off from the rancor it broke though the door and now Jag ignited his lightsaber it was not his it was Kanes and slashed his hands still didn’t stop him.

So he ran up very fast but the rancor was following them Jag said “now we have a rancor lose in here but I still don’t get it the rancor was not here last time it seems like if he placed here.” Jag still going up “why am i talking to myself.”

He jump down in, Jaina ran to the palace gate with zack that was half destroy so Jaina said “alright let’s move now where are we going.” zack bring up the holomap on his wrist and said “alright here is us now we need to get pass the main courtyard and then take a elevator to the chambers.” Jaina read the plan it is good how he is a ex-solder he could help us win the war sooner said “sounds easy enough lets go.”

So they ran to though the gate and went down the hallway and then a palace guard stopped them, “hey what are you doing here” zack and jaina ignited their weapons Jaina block the blasters that is firing and then she jump and did a spinning long attack at a group of the guards.

Zack was shooting at a few guards that is behind him tenel said “dark Jedi coming zack you should deal with the remaining guards in the courtyard” jaina ran to the dark Jedi and did a short mid torso attack but the Jedi blocked it and said “very good.”

She was stunned in shock after what happened to jacen but still focused “alright now it is mine turn.” so she closed her eyes and still fighting the Jedi and though of Jacen death killed by her best friend and did a force lightning transfer to the lightsaber and then she charged and jump up and did a ground slam.

Then the saber was coming at her back but she knew that and so Jaina crouch slashed him in half and zack came over “good job and the courtyard is clear and my army it is on the way to keep this place safe.”

Jaina said “the dark Jedi say something about tenel ka saving me from Logan do you think she fallen so far has some human left in her.” zack didn’t know what to say and so “well maybe because she was acting like a monster during the fight.” jaina wonder what happened to Jag she does not want to lose him and her brother on the same day said “I don’t know let’s move on there is the elevator.”

So zack said to the rebel captain “make sure no one come in here except Jag alright.” Jaina and zack pushed the button and went in the elevator up to Logan’s chambers, Jag landed in the garbage pit and so jag said “gross the stang garbage."

He got up and checked the surroundings of the pit and said “there is a door that is a way out.” Jag want over to it and ignited his lightsaber and put it in the side and slashing while he is doing that Jag saw something in the water walk over to it and it look like a Yuuzhan vong plant that is coming alive "how many traps do this guy have."

Jag finally cut open the door “alright it is open” and then he look behind and so he went to the courtyard, the captain said “ hey over here Jag” and so he shake hands plus Jag said “where are Jaina and zack” captain said “up in that elevator they should be making peace talks with Logan you go now” Jag went over the elevator now going to the chambers.

Tenel is standing near Logan and said “they are on the elevators coming now.” logan nodded “very good my apprentice now your sith training starts.” Tenel was talking to herself and said “I don’t know about this i killed my jacen by something stupid should I but the only reason I am is to kill Logan not to be a dark Jedi.”

so Tenel ka was right by the elevators so when Jaina, Jag came they will greet him, the elevator beeped and they came out in out was zack, Jag and Jaina. so Jaina said to Jag “ I see you clear the way and now Logan right guys.”

Jag knew this is not going to work Jacen was powerful to kill him no one else here is “wow okay now let’s focused on Logan.” zack said, and so the three people ran in the chambers and saw him with a red lightsaber ignited logan said “hey all how are you did your vacation go well here” Jaina began to say “well it was nice until you had to destroy it and kill my brother” Jag about time to get justice said “you made tenel ka kill my boyfriend you dick kriffing jerk.”

So Zack stayed behind and Jag and Jaina knew she handle this alone she is not defenseless she has Anakins and Jacens lightsabers Jaina jumped up and did a spinning lightning saber move but Logan blocked it and force push him at the wall plus Jaina used the technique from Exar kun. Transfer the lightning to the saber.

But tenel ka came into the fight did a force magnet to Jaina down keep her still and then Jaina ducked so she strike him and slashed his chest, he was shock in pain and wounded he said “alright nice move but can’t match this one.”

He did a dark mediation and then force lightning and darkness filled the whole room then there a hiss noise, the next thing that Jaina saw was she is on the ground drain out of energy and bleeding plus tenel ka was not hurt but she didn’t know where was Jacen is at but she “Jacen where are you i am sorry.”

Jaina gave Tenel ka the evil stare "you killed him." tenel ka remembered she started crying. Tenel ka did not answer instead she ignited his lightsaber and came walking towards Jaina to kill her but then Jacen came and said “get your kriffing hands off my sister.”

He picked up Jaina lightsaber to hold him off until zack got the gunship ready to fly here to pick them up, Jacen said to tenel ka “you really think you killed me Childs play trick.” Tenel ka was shocked "how." jacen smiled and got Jaina up "you will never know now." and force push her back but then the gunship is here and zack said “come on hurry up bring Jaina, Jag” alright and so he threw a thermal plasma grenade at tenel ka so she was knocked out and so zack picked up tenel ka and Jag did to Jaina and flee back to a new secret rebel base, Jag woke up "jacen is that you but i thought you died." Jacen passions took over and hungrily kiss him with warm lips "well it is a old force trick i learned one you are dead if will bring you back but only once and ever since then i been watching you Jag." jag remember he was being watched. jaina, jag and jacen had a group hug.

"we are back." jaina said. Logan said “great job and your sister and friends a step closer.” Logan start a evil laugh but Tenel ka was crying that she made a wrong choice.


	8. The kids are missing

Coruscant, New Jedi Temple

 

Han and Leia was at the café in the new Jedi temple eating nerf burgers and chubba fires and Then Luke came over and said “where is Jacen and Jaina I need to talk to them” Han and leia exchanged looks and han said “they should be here at their quarters.”

Luke said again “Jacen is gone he had a meeting with me and cal omas but he didn’t come weird and Jaina was suppose to go with jag to the Chiss home world for a while but tenel ka was going to meet her father prince Isolder at the cantina here in the senate distract.”

Leia got up and said “well they could not just left the galaxy” Han said “let’s go see the temples recordings” luke, leia, and han went to the hanger bay to see if they left, Leia said “I found something they were talking about a vacation to Sullust from a guy named Logan leader of the imperial remnant on Sullust.”

Han said out loud “ that dust ball well it has been a day lets prep the falcon and go and rescue” Luke said “ I will come with I might help just like old times” Leia did notice Mara is gone “um where is your wife luke” luke said “ she is taking Ben to tatoonie with Saba for a adventure so she will be gone for a week.”

so luke brought R2-D2 and C-3po they were at the temples hanger with the falcon “kid lets go” Leia and Han sat in the cockpit , luke sat behind him Han said “set course for Sullust” Leia punch in the coordinates and the hyperspace started they went, Luke was very curious that why is they go there that desert for “um leia did Jacen like deserts.” leia looked at him and said “he or Jaina didn’t” Han put in the auto pilot in case, “well I did see my son and tenel ka sparing in the night before but it was ugly.”

luke now sound disappointed “how ugly” “well I saw tenel ka did force lightning but Jacen blocked it with his hands” luke was surprised “wow tenel ka what happened” han was not happy and said “not sure but we will deal with this when we reached Sullust and find Jacen and Jaina”.

 

Sullust remote Insurgents base

 

Jaina, Jag Fel, and Jacen was back at the new rebel base in the mountains away from the city and they were still trying to find out how Tenel Ka did what she did "Jacen i missed you i thought you gone forever." Jag said while cuddling with Jacen on the couch. Jaina is still trying to figure out how Jacen came back from the dead "brother explain how you came back i know you lied to me."

Jag defended Jacen “who cares at least he is back." Jacen admit to Jaina "well the truth is i woke up after what happened to see everyone gone and well i felt more rush of emotions and thrust for human blood." Jaina could not believe this he became a dathomir drinker "this is honor and a curse what luke said, what stuff do you have."

Jacen stood up from the couch "immortally, speed, super strength my emotions are 10 times multiplied." Jaina jaw dropped "that gives us a edge in this war but i can't sense you though the force it tells me your dead."

he gave a kiss to Jacen slow "i don't care what you are at least we are together again." Jacen smiled "i am sorry but let’s focus at the task at hand." Jaina decide to just relax after a another failed vacation “wow that is great got to tell mom and dad i don't think they will believe it.”

Jag went over to Jaina and said “why come on luke does force lightning he is the grand master” Jaina turned to Jag and gave him the stupid look “that is different Jag.”

Jacen responded to that answer "no it is not different sister. the greatest jedi knight can be the most selfless person ever it is a force tech." Jaina sighed "you’re a dick." Jacen laughed. Jaina nodded “okay let’s focus on saving this planet.”

Zack came in the room and said “guys did you know the Millennium Falcon docked at our base” Jaina got really happy and sad “oh great more family drama they are here to rescue us exciting I bet.” Jag Fel laughed “well this is going to be fun.” zack came again “Han, leia and luke are in the center base café eating” Jaina, Jag and Jacen ran out to the cafe Zack said “hey a goodbye would do”,

Jaina found Han, leia and luke “hey mom, dad and uncle” they got up and hugged her and said “where is your brother i don't sense him.” Luke said “yeah I need to talk to about him and Tenel ka.” Jacen came in followed Jag Fel “alright guys we have a lot to catch up on.”

So they talk about what happened here and Tenel Ka fall and the fun stuff Luke came out “alright that sounds better.” leia was starting cry about the queen mother of hapes but han said something “dark Jedi is not a sith so we can still turn her back right.” luke said “maybe but you said Jaina after you guys left she was crying so she must not be doing this but maybe logan was mind powers to control so now what.”

Luke looked at Jacen "Jacen how can i not sense you i sensed you die how are you alive." Jacen put his hands up "I'm to sexy to die and the true reason i am a vampire." Luke was not amused and remember that name is a another name for dathomir drinker "but you can't cheat death." jacen anger rose "i just did i am immortal and who has the power now friend, faster and compel people to my biding."

Luke was pissed and stabbed jacen with his saber in his heart leia scream "Luke what did you do?" Jacen did not feel no pain or nothing instead he took it out and said "I am immortal." Luke knew he was telling the truth "how there had to be something." Jacen really did not know about how "um i don't know i was at a cantina drank a drink and felt better then i woke up after i died i swear i felt someone near me."

Luke cross his arms "interesting lets move on. alright the palace is on the other side of this mountain right zack.” he nodded, Jag Fel say “but it is well guarded than last time and with dark acolyte’s so this should be fun” han finally said “well lets busted in there and get Tenel Ka save this planet and leave.” leia smiled “I don’t think that will work we have half forces in this base and let’s wait see if Tenel Ka can escape him in 2 days if not we will strike again and if she wants to come back and after she thinks she killed Jacen.”

Skywalker, han, Jag, Jacen, and Jaina nodded and went to their stuff.

 

But Jag and Jacen went in there room "love i didn't try to hurt you." Jag sat down on his bed "yeah i know it scared me." Jacen hungrily kiss Jag with his cold vampire lips and lie him down on the bed and started kiss him more passionately.

Jag threw his shirt off and his pants but Jacen rip his clothes off both of them are in their underwear "are you sure Jag after what happened with Jaina and everything."

Jag nodded "yes i love you no matter what." Jacen started kissing down on his neck then he felt the blood flowing and his hunger grew then Jacen knew he could not hold it back so Jacen got off of Jag and said headed to the door "I can't the hunger for blood is intense i was this close from ripping your head off." Jag felt sad didn't know what to say "I know this will be fine."

Jacen face turned into a monster "you see this i am not fine i wanted to drink from you until your dry." Jag tried to walk over to him "look we can go through this together." jacen put his hand up to warn him not to get closer "get away from me i don't want to hurt you." Jag was now inches in front of Jacen "listen to me i will stand by your side and help you every step of the way."

Jacen was feeling Jags hand on his face then his vampire face gone away "it is fine Jacen." Jag kissed Jacen "you can feed on me until we get blood bags from a medical center." Jacen nodded and slowly bite Jags neck and bite into it. Jacen sucking more blood from his neck. Jag was feeling pain and pleasure "alright I think that is enough."

Jacen didn't listen and kept on feeding, blood is dripping down his neck on his body "Jacen stop now." Jacen wouldn't let go then he did for a sec "oh my stars that is good." and so he started feeding on his neck again Jag feared for his life now he yelled "someone help me."

Luke and Han came through the door saw Jacen feeding on Jag Han grabbed Jacen and pull him off. Then Luke force push Jacen off Jag feel to the ground Jacen caught in the moment "what have i done!" Han said "what the kriff happened who are you your not my son." Jacen felt bad for what he did luke patted jacen on the back "it is okay Jacen and Han stop it he is its just he is a vampire or dathomir drinker it doesn't matter."

Han did not understand "basic please Kid." Jacen ran over to Jag "are you okay i am sorry the hunger over took me." Jag had one hand on his neck to stop it from bleeding and his other hand was holding jacens hand "it is okay Jace i knew the risks and you need to feed." luke went over to Jag to patch him up "does it hurt Jag." Jag admitted "no it does not anymore thanks."

He could not believe what happened "my son is a abomination, and you do talk to them or try to change them you erase them i am done." Han left angry Jacen was just mentally attacked by his father "jacen it is okay i will talk to him." luke said and he left the room.

 Jacen sat back down and kissed Jag with bloody lips and the warm is calming Jag down "i am sorry Jag this will be hard i want you to help me alright." Jag agreed Jacen lay down and cuddled with Jag.

 

The Royal Palace Sullust

Tenel Ka was in her quarters in the royal palace thinking about what he did but she sensed something the same “oh no Luke is here great I got to escape now” so she went over to her holocom and call Luke Skywalker “Luke i need help i did something bad now what.” Luke said “great now get out of there and we will pick you up at the trade market.” Tenel ka nodded and shut off the holocom and then she moved to see if there were any spy cams or droids.

2 minutes later that was nothing so she packed his lightsaber and her mothers last grft before she was kill that she never opened , so real quick she opened and saw it a picture of her when she was a baby and she was holding by her parents and the frame was made out of her moms fave flowers “Thanks mom." that made her change back she got cut off from her former master Logan came in so put her present and put under her bed and waved “hey master how are you.” logan eyed her closely “I am fine so how are your room and the second part of the training.” Tenel ka saw this datapad in her lap that logan left and he just disappear “weird let’s see what this says.”

kill your family and then take over the GA… “Kriff if I don’t do it he will.” Tenel ka had no time to stay any longer then Tenel ka grabbed her things again and left the room and into a hall way that of course had a lot of stromtroopers “great alright there is a palace side exit on the other side on the lower level.”

So Tenel ignited her saber, ran towards the troopers and started slashing them and then one had a red saber Tenel ka was surprised off focused then the trooper hit her on the chest hard but Tenel ka got back up so tenel did a high arc move the troopers arm to get rid of the saber.

His blaster Tenel picked up and shooting at the troopers and ran to cover “what do I do I am trapped lord logan is coming I can sense him almost here so I will do this” so Tenel ka put his saber into the metal floor and slashed it a circle and after she was done, force push the circle and it went down to the other floor so Jacen jumped to the other level and force grab the circle and put it back so she found the exit and then Tenel ka set the proton core and it said 2 minutes to exploded she saw logan right there “oh no what do you want now.”

logan laugh and ignited his red lightsaber “I knew you were up to something now I guess you need a other lesson in the Embrace of Pain at my torture chamber” tenel remember that living thing that Jacen explained about “no I won’t go, now game on.” she rush towards logan, he blocked tenel ka's move and then did force lightning to him Tenel was stalling time but it said 10 seconds left, Logan didn’t noticed the bomb so he ran to a steal door and left Tenel alone in that hallway “Stang I just have to focus.”

He deep go though the force and the core timer was zero now it exploded it blew half same of that part of the Palace but Tenel ka survive and she saw the Falcon his Luke and Leia and everyone even her mother force ghost there saying come on tenel smiled “alright my sweet daughter.”

So she jump to the Falcon but logan was right behind him so Luke said “no you won’t have her Dark Jedi” force push really hard and kept it like that Tenel ka was now aboard Han said to leia over the com in the ship “let’s go back the base” Jaina solo came by him and said “so i am sorry and Jacen is okay.”

Luke step in “i will help you Queen Mother.” Jaina and Jag jaw dropped “what so the vacation I plan I picked was real right” Luke said “yeah but I put it there so you guys can take care of Logan” Tenel ka said “before I came over the ship I saw all of you guys plus my mother I think as a force ghost I was really happy.” Jacen rushed though everyone and gave her a big hug and a kiss and aid “your alright I am so glad.”

He tighten with her hug Jacen said “yeah I am fine I miss you now we need to focus on killing Logan now” everyone nodded and were flying to the rebel base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dathomir drinker is a thing i came up with i thought vampires would go in their culture. It is a another word for Vampire


	9. Peace for a while and Klaus's Family

 

  Jacen and Jag went off the Falcon and went to the cafe room and ordered two Nerf Burgers and Chubba Fries so now they are waiting for the food “so Jacen i went into the medical center and found a blood bag.” Jag gave the blood bag to Jacen “Thanks so how is tenel ka doing.”

He drank some of the blood bag "man this is great what blood is this." Jag looked on the bag "um it is Chiss blood." Jacen pour it into a glass and drank it in one gulp "Jag i love you." Jacen got on the table and started kissing Jag passionately with his bloody lips and the waiter came and brought the food in trays “Excuse me no making out in the cafe.” Jacen stopped and smiled to the waiter "you will let us do what we want."

Jacen compelled the waiter he said "you guys go ahead." he walked away “I so love that Jacen.” he was happy and Jacen took a another drink out of the bag “perfect” Jag was kissing like a man possessed “oh you taste so good Jace.” Jacen put a finger on lips “i know so do you.” Jacen looked around and saw no one “alright but where is everyone I thought to meet here let’s see a hour ago” Jacen got off Jags lap and looked and saw no one except the cook Jacen said “um what is wrong this very weird and hot if you get my meaning.” Jag smiled "well no one is here." and so Jacen took off his shirt and kissing Jag with his warm bloody lips.

Jag took off his shirt and pushed Jacen on the table.

Then Han, Leia, Luke, Jaina and Tenel ka came in “alright jag and nephew let’s give the briefing.” everyone gasped Han said “why am i not surprised.” jag and Jacen stopped what were they doing "um we were just eating i promise mom and dad." Leia laughed and said "yeah i bet anyhow the meeting if you guys could get dressed." Jag got his shirt and put it on and so did Jacen their faces were bright red Luke turned away “what the kriff happened.”

Jacen finished zipping up his pants and facing his belt and went over to the family and said “this must be a Illusion somehow and sorry for the scene you guys had to see.” luke cross his arms.

“I never seen this kind of force before but it looks like everyone in the rebels is gone expect us and zack and it is fine Jacen i had the same thing happen with mara.” Jaina saw something on the ground and pick it up “hey guys I found this come over here” tenel, luke, Jacen went over to look and Jacen said “I know what this is a sith trick created by one by this holocron its drained of energy.”

Luke face dropped and became disappointed “that can’t be the last two sith lords died at Endor that was 28 years ago” tenel began to say “alright I will go tell han, and leia” tenel left the room but luke was still thinking how was this possible and plus did Jacen know about this or he seen something at Logans palace.

“Alright jaina I want you and Jacen to go back to Sull to find out about this sith artifact me and tenel ka will go back to coruscant to find out answers but I will com Han and leia to stay here find out stuff here and Jag you stay here you seem to calm Jacen with his new vampire powers.”

Jag saluted "Yes Sir." Jaina and Jacen nodded “alright uncle.” Jacen was still Quite and thinking how was there anymore sith left and how are they “why uncle it is just a sith holocron no big deal.”

Luke went up to Jacen "Just because your immortal that doesn’t mean you can charge into fights now." Jacen smiled "you know you must be hating this Uncle i got everything." Luke punched him and Jacen let it hit his face.

"I deserved that but uncle." luke finally calmed down "yes you did but there is no emotion there is peace lets move on now." Jacen turned to Jag "stay here it could be a trap please." Jag agreed "alright."

Jacen and Jaina split up, Jacen didn’t know who this was and followed his trial to this warehouse he went to the door of course was locked so he put his lightsaber in the side and moving it as a square and then kick it down and said “I know who you are come out I won’t hurt you I am a Jedi.”

He saw a shadow figure in the other side of the warehouse and then he finally said “I know you you’re the son of Han solo and leia and grandchild from darth vader love the movie though i am your sire and made you into a vampire.” Jacen absorb everything he said and then Jacen went over to him “what movie? Your the one who turned me i thank you for saving my life but i almost killed my boyfriend- he was cut off by the shadow figure.

“I know I found out but alright lets join together to kill Logan because he has my sister Rebekah and my other siblings” Klaus said to the Jedi turned vampire. Jacen said "do you mean in stasis, okay but i don't trust you one problem my uncle luke grandmaster of the Jedi order he is very worried about you so we will do this very secret what’s your name.”

Klaus smiled “my name is Klaus Mikaelson but how can we trust each other and no they are not in stasis in coffins Logan stole them from me 6 years ago i been hunting him since. Kol my younger brother was the last one to get daggered by him he bought time for me to escape the trap we were set in it's sad really the most ignored saves me."

Jacen knew if his sister was in trouble he would do the same thing and put his hand on the guy shoulder “because you turned me then you must help me control my blood lust and i know how you feel i will help you.”

Klaus agreed “alright i saw how you killed your first human rip his head right off ripper like now let’s go logan is having a parade in the central square so I will give the details on the way but the only person that knows where the coffins is besides logan is Tenel ka i need to talk to her.” Jacen grab the datapad and said “wait a sec how can we do this without luke finding out you but alright sure.”

Klaus jump up the roof “don’t worry i am not part of this time anyway it’s alright if he can't sense me through the force” he laughs and said “wait you mean your from the future.” Klaus showed him the vortex manipulator "past or is it the future i could never remember, it is a time travel device i got it from a man called jack harkness very nice man and well into well weird crap anyway, my family was kidnapped in 2015 in my galaxy and i have to rescue them my friend Cami is taking care of my daughter."

Jacen smiled and force jump after him. Jaina went back to the empty rebel base “luke there is a problem.” Luke sensed it to “oh no what happen where did he go.” jaina sat down in a chair and said “well we suppose to meet at the armor shop but he never came.” Luke was very worried than before “alright I know he is not dead because he is not with logan that all a plan so where is he lets tell Han and Leia.”

Jaina corrected Luke "he is dead Jacen is a vampire forgot dear Uncle." luke remembered "oh yes sorry hurry back."

 

 

Jacen and Klaus was still in the warehouse so the Hybrid said “alright so how do we get in the palace now I heard logan put up shields and more heavily guarded than you guys attacked his Palace great plan by the way.” Jacen finally said “it was my boyfriends plan. Well I don’t know the old palace is now destroyed by logan so there is no way to get in the palace not if we help the rebels outside the city then we might have a chance.”

Klaus stood up and face in the distance of the hole in the warehouse that is viewing the city and palace “okay and i know how to put on a good act love.”

“Wait did you just call me love, you like me do you, well we have to lie a bit first you need a change of clothes.” Jacen saw a locker in corner and opened it that was mandalorian armor in there “here put this on I just need to tell luke and my family that you’re a friend that saved my life during my travels, plus Klaus you are hot and i mean i find your command of the force sexy.”

Klaus nodded and put on the mando armor “I know this is not what I had in mind lets go but i am more immortal than even luke did find me he could not kill me.” they both walked out of the warehouse and headed to the rebel base. Han and Leia was in the hanger working on the falcon “so how is the hyperdrive Leia” she came into the cockpit “yeah it is now we need to fix the turrets that got damaged” Leia comlink beep “Leia we need to talk it’s about Jacen get Han and meet us the Café.”

“Alright luke be right there” Han was upgrading the sub light engines then he said “what wrong honey.” “it’s Jacen again lets go meet luke.” and the others Han stopped what he was doing and followed leia out of the Falcon to the café.

Luke, Jag, Jaina, zack, Tenel ka, Han and Leia was all there at the café and then luke started with “Jacen gone missing again and so we need to look for him.” Jag said the truth "duh he is dead Jaina." Jaina was not amused put up the holomap of Sullust main city “well we have to meet at the Dry Desert but he never came” Leia “he didn’t go to logan cause Jacen don't need him so why did he just leave a mission with jaina.” Luke went over the window and look out of it.

“I don’t know but Jacen has been different ever sense he came back from the Yuuzhan vong and vergere well I thi-" he was interrupt by something behind that door “get your weapons ready someone is coming” tenel ka did get her lightsaber out she did knew who it was “guys don’t you sense that it’s Jacen” every one put their eyes to her “why do you think that.” Jag said tenel went over to Jag “ because I am not blind or stupid its him.”

Jacen told Klaus the plan “alright you got it right make sure please don't mess this up.” Klaus smiled nodded and grab Jacens ass "whoa hey i have a boyfriend." Klaus smiled "so i will not tell." Jacen grab his hands "stop now." Klaus raised his hands "alright fine you have free will and all."

Jacen knew this was a bad idea “alright let’s do this wow I bet this will be fun when I tell my family.” Klaus stopped jacen from going in "one more question once i am done here and get my family i am going to walk away i never coming back you never have to think of the dark side or war and death." Jacen thought about for a sec "okay only if you let me bring Jag with me."

klaus got his hand out and gave him a handshake "deal alright." jacen pushed the button the side of the door to open it to the base café there was everyone there “perfect like we need this should be fun”

He said to himself he and Klaus walked through the door went towards the main center where was everyone else Jacen said something sarcastic “hey guys I just hanging out the cantina drinking with Klaus he is cute and handsome.”

Jag was mad and went up to Jacen and punched him "oh my god you cheated on me i can't believe you i thought you wanted me." Jacen sighed and wipe his face from the blood and whispered "no i didn't this guy can help us against logan i would never." Jag said getting closer "for once i believe you, but still who is he?" Jacen kissed him and told his mind " A Vampire like me he would freak." jag nodded with approval tenel ka laughed “wow nice joke how long had you said one 10 years.”

Han laugh too “that was too much info don’t you think and i am not think of you as my son anymore.” Klaus said something to Han “you know you sound like my father Mikael it disgusted me he is not a abomination.”

Han turned to face Klaus “why not i wanted him to be just like me and he just threw it all away and not to mention the men gross.” Klaus smiled and put his finger up in the air “have you been skinned alive and you shouldn’t speak about your son that way.” Luke walks towards Jacen and hugged him and said “oh I thought you gone dark.” Jacen had this angry dark face “hell no he is nothing compared to vader right uncle or the emperor.“

Luke said “who’s your friend or should i say lover or a fling” Jacen face dropped “he is Klaus, that loves mando’s armor and their ways and everything he saved me a while back he ambush me so wanted to help the fight against him and look for his family.”

Everyone face rose Jag said “that’s it great.” Jacen decide to something back “one thing guys after this i am going away and never come back.” Jag and Jacen went face to face it look like they going to fight until Jaina said “stop boys no fighting please now we need to focus Luke said “alright I am glad we have more people now it’s getting late let’s talk about the battle of Sullust in the morning."

when he was passing Klaus he sense something very wrong with this guy it like he have not sense this the emperor clones when he was in the dark side but when jacen said that they were friends he lie what is jacen hiding and then he went to his quarters.


	10. Dark Dreams and Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Jacen act like a new born vampire in the originals versus.

Korriban Valley of the dark lords

 

Luke was in korriban in the valley of the dark lords walking then he saw a man but he was wearing vonduun-crab armor he activated his lightsaber and it was crimson red so luke raised his and said “hey who are you.”

The stranger said nothing luke saw him ran to the tomb of Naga Sadow so luke follow him then he saw a lot of sith everywhere but then the stranger said “this is One Sith welcome Grand master luke skywalker.”

then he saw the man that he saw with Jacen right there standing next to Darth krayt or he is called “I hope you have fun with the sith that came to Sullust his real name is Klaus” luke went up to the sith lord Krayt “why are you telling me this Sith.” Krayt smiled and said “Because I care what happens to you and your jedi order and be careful someone in your family will betray you and become the monster you fear the most now treat the Sith nice and don’t give it away that you know alright if you kill him I will unleashed One sith in the Galaxy you will fail.”

Luke agreed angry but said “okay fine” Krayt gave him a wave, Then luke woke up and saw R2-D2 “hey R2 it was just a bad dream alight.” the droid beep and then gave him a holo channel to Mara Jade.

“Hey farm boy how are you look terrible” luke just keep on seeing the dark dream he had over and over and finally said “ I am fine just a bad dream how’s is Ben and yourself “ she gave luke a smile “he is perfect and we are at your old house well what’s left of it anyway I have to go see ya com you later I hope you are really fine” luke almost pressed the button to turn it off but he said something “Thanks Mara have fun” and he shut it off then he just went back to sleep.

 

Sullust 32 A.B.Y

Jacen, Jag, and Klaus are on the roof just watching the stars “you know me and my sister saw this great meteor shower back in 1624 it was the one moment in time i felt happiness.” Klaus thought about his long life he wanted happiness but it will never happened so he got up and was about to leave “anyway i have to go to scout and learn more info about Logan defenses and other stuff.”

Jacen stopped him and grabbed his arm “what happens if you get caught or worse.” Klaus grab jacens hands and answered him “i never get caught but thanks I can take care of myself.” He vamp ran to the city. Jag was sitting in silence “so he can take us to a better galaxy but what about here our home.”

Jacen walked over to him and sat next to him and cuddled Jag “I don’t know but i am sick of the war and battles i want peace and you it is up to you lover.” Jag thought for a long 2 minutes “maybe but let’s stop Logan first then decide i wonder where he went.” Jacen didn’t care he embraced Jag.

 

Meanwhile at Tenel Ka room

 

Tenel was still healing and going through a tough time “I can’t believe I kill Jacen and join the dark side.”

“Well from what I heard you were weak and let you emotions get the better of you.” Tenel ka got up and ignited her lightsaber “Who are you? and your wrong.” Klaus came out of the shadows “Klaus and I are not.” Tenel ka remembers this guy from earlier this afternoon “you’re a mando you know nothing.”

Klaus smiled and grabbed her from behind and put her in a choke hold “tell me what I want to know or you will die.” Tenel Ka tried to fight but he was so strong “what do you want to know I will tell luke about this.” Klaus choke hold grew tighter “when you were with Logan i heard from a man on the inside you saw coffins where are they tell me now.” Tenel Ka could not barley breath “it is in Logan’s vault and the password is (Killers) and that’s it.” Klaus sighed “thanks love but i have to go family means a lot to me tell Jacen I am sorry i make sure he will get his reward for helping me.” Klaus vanished.

Tenel Ka ran out knocked on lukes door and he opened it “we need to talk now with everyone.” Jaina found Jacen and Jag sleeping on the roof “hey guys trouble,” Jag woke up and so did Jacen “what’s wrong sister can’t be more important than out time.”

Jaina interrupt their time she felt sad “ Tenel ka got attacked by Klaus.” Jacen defend Klaus try to “he wouldn’t.” Jaina left to go back into the building Jacen and Jag followed her.

Tenel Ka finished Luke telling everything he did “he must be another vampire but why lie to us you said he wanted those coffins you saw how many.” Tenel Ka was still afraid and shaking “four coffins i think there more vampires he said it was his family.” Jacen came in “what happened is she okay.” Tenel Ka answered Jace “i am fine thanks but i thought you said he was nice.” Jacen went over to her to check she was okay “no wounds but what happened.”

She told him “he wants me to tell him where the coffins are and i told it was that or die.” Jacen grew angry and picked up Tenel Ka “where did he go I think he used us great plan brilliant I say.”

Tenel ka knew only one thing because she was recovering from her near death experience “he said he was going to the palace tonight to get them back but its suicide the palace is like the death star well guarded and tight security.”

Jacen knew what is a vampire is capable of so he getting his things on the table “I am going after him he needs to be stopped.” Luke stopped Jacen while he was putting the new Galactic alliance armor on “Stop this going after that sith is not the way of the Jedi. You said that Jacen I am not letting you.”

He finished putting on his gear and turned to Luke “first he is not A sith and second he is someone from another galaxy getting his family back. Third I am going I am most capable person to do this.”

Luke ignited his lightsaber “Wrong answer I don’t want to lose you please listen to me.” Leia came in and hugged Jacen “Son please listen to Luke he knows what he is doing.” Han was still pissed from Earlier “I could not care less.” Jacen face was angry “I will not be Manipulated.” Jacen pushed Luke out the way. Luke Force grip him and threw him back across the room Jacen was glued to the wall by the force.

“Uncle I demand you to stop now I'm going to kill every last one of them.” Jacen is resisting and let the force pour into him to break free of the hold “Jacen you have to understand your going dark I have to save you.” Jacen started laughing “you know Tenel Ka killed me if it was not cause of Klaus I would be dead so she is the one that needs help old man.”

Tenel ka felt his pain and anger in the force “I am sorry Jacen for everything and not accepting Jag and as your boyfriend.” Lukes hold on Jacen is weakening “please Jacen listen to us.” said Jaina. Jacen brought his hand up and unleashed the force with a whirlwind wave.

He went to the exit Jag was blocking it “Jacen please I love you just lets go back in our room.” Jag gave Jacen a kiss but he felt it was wet he was crying then Jacen said “I am sorry love but you are Collateral Damage.” Jacen fangs grew and he grabbed Jag, started feeding on him like a animal.

Han was up first and he shot Jacen in the back “Abomination I knew I never like you.” Jacen felt the shots he dropped Jag and he went up to Han picked him by the throat “I am not as weak as you remember father. Even if I have to spend eternity saving you from your own stubborn, petulant, vile self .” he threw him in the wall and he went into the building structure Han was bleeding A lot.

“If I have to beat you as Vader used to beat you, to remind you of your own humanity to care about  anything. But I am going to walk away and I’m never coming back.” Jacen smiled and picked up Han from his shirt, he was bleeding a lot it was a miracle he was alive. Jacen saw his family either wounded or watching him "Father i wished you could off the seen the good in me but i am a Abomination."

Han was choking up blood "I don't know why i just did." That hit Jacen to his core so he let go of Han and said to his family " You know, I used to find it insulting that I was barred from your special little club. But now, I realize that I lack the flexibility to become a member of this Family I could never get my head far enough up my own ass."

Jacen then Vamp ran to the palace. Jaina got up to see if her father was doing okay “how are you doing dad.” Han was pissed and a little sad “what have I done?” Jag was still alive and got up while Tenel was fixing his wounds “Thanks Han you saved my life.” Han nodded Luke looked out the window “we need to find him before he does something worse.” 


	11. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best on the originals and Palpatine in this. Don't Hate

  **Outside of the Sullust Royal Palace**

 

Jacen got to the palace it was not touched like if Klaus took another way in “alright fine.” Jacen walk through the doors and the guards pointed their blasters at Jacen “freeze Logan wishes to speak to you.” Jacen smiled “No.” He vamp ran behind the guard and broke his neck and he rip out the other guard’s heart.

“Logan if you can hear me I am coming.” He is walking through the halls killing as he goes. Jaina and Luke arrived at the palace and went inside “Uncle Look.” They rushed over and saw the blood, corpses, and hearts “wow I can this much he has a way with killing, Vader was never like this.”

Jaina sensed one was alive picked him up “what’s your name are you okay?”

The injured guard answered “Archer, just sacred I saw my friends die by that monster.” Jaina was checking to see if there no more guards around Luke went over to Archer “where is Jacen heading.” Archer checked his datapad and showed Luke “the top floor and I hear he is looking for the vault.” Jaina patted his back “you’re doing fine now."

So Jaina and Luke followed the blood and corpses. Jacen was covered in blood and went through the door to the last level "Logan come out or i will kill everyone on this floor." more guards came and firing at Jacen. He smiled "they never learn."

Jacen ignited his lightsaber and block the blasts and then he vamp ran behind one and snap his neck. A guard threw a plasma grenade it exploded made the whole building shake. Then jacen recovered and threw a blaster in the guards head it exploded, Jacen found a office worker she said "help me i have a son." he sighed and had no emotion he was Apathy. Jacen picked up the women and grabbed in her chest and ripped out her heart the corpse fell to the floor.

Klaus came out off no where "Rippah you know i could kiss you right now." Jacen turn to face Klaus "you made me do this why Klaus." Klaus went up to Jacen and kiss him slowly but Jacen broke it off "I am with Jag." the Hybrid replied with passion "you are not anymore and besides I promised you i will take you with me."

Jacen agreed "so where is the vault with your family." Klaus pointed up and before he said something he smelled someone familiar and took Jacen in a room and hid "get down someones coming." Jacen saw through the hole in the door and saw a Man looked like Klaus. Lucien is walking the halls of the palace "it looks like jacen ripped these guys apart but i must get to Logan he has something i want Aurora." he walked off.

Klaus and Jacen went out the room "he is my first vampire i made and a enemy but maybe we can work together." Jacen looked in confusion and had to ask "He is your enemy. right."

He looked down the three way hallway and got out his sword it was a 17 century sword British with a gold handle "in some way. But on to business if Lucien is taking the hard way in by charging the top level he take care of the top security in the galaxy." Jacen feels uneasy about all this left his family for a murder but Klaus was his sire so he followed Klaus in the middle hallway to logans penthouse.

"I got a question who is Lucien to you beside the first person you turned? Are you guys together. " Klaus smirks at jacen. Before lunging for the guards. He sliced the male in half, blood sprayed on his face. Some of the vampires lunge for Klaus, but he easily takes them out.

However, when Klaus stretches his arms wide on either side, two other Stormtroopers grabbed his arms. But Jacen threw two daggers at the Guards is holding Klaus and went straight to their hearts, He smiled at Klaus and kept on walking to the vault. Killing every stormtrooper who comes at him. Klaus is impressed by the good work  Jacen is doing as he watches Jacen quickly gain the upper-hand.

"I'll pretend thats not your greatest concern at this moment." They made it to Logans treasury and saw blood on the walls and corpses every where. Jacen sensed in the force presence or a hole in the force. He looked deeper in the force and used force sight, a miraluka taught him.

 

**Logans Treasury Vault Room Top floor**

 

There is a Black figure in front of him but he is in the force like in the netherworld. He had a mask that looks like a human skull and he began speaking or shouting Jacen could not make it out. "hello who are you?" He tried moving closer. The dark man shouted louder and unleashed force lightning to Logans vault door and it open. "wait are you telling me using lightning at the door it will open."

He nodded and went up to Jacen gave him a holocron it was the same as Exar kuns red prymaid glowing, But something was off about it. Then he went back to reality and had the sith holocron in his hand and look around his surroundings there was Klaus and a man in front of the Vault. "I wouldn't expect you to host a killing spree with out leaving survivors to speak your praise."

Klaus smiled and still has not moved a muscle "And I wouldn't expect a uncultured savage to crash a formal affair." Lucien crossed his arms and began pacing in front of the vaults door "Look Nik I still hate you for stealing Aurora and compelling to be you for 100 years. How is Cami by the way!" Klaus love for her is eating away from him Lucien killed her how dare he.

He lunged at Lucien not before jacen cut in and punched Klaus in the wall and kicked Lucien into the Vault. When Lucien landed on the vault metal that burned him so bad. "its vervain metal kind." Jacen saw Klaus recover But he is walking up to Jacen and said "Move NOW!" He shake his head no "We have a common goal you want your family. Lucien here wants Aurora and i faced Logan he is strong it will take the three of us to kill him."

Lucien saw a knock over bottle of appears to be a future drink Whiskey he smell it. He took a drink "Sure i can do that Nik. But can you work with the guy who murdered your lover and made Marcel in the beast he is now, plus your dullard Brother."

The hybrid had a curved dagger out in his right hand. Jacen thinks it a weapon to kill Lucien or something then Klaus went over to lucien and said "Fine so how do we open this door old friend." Lucien drank the rest of the Whiskey and began looking for ways to get in. The Jedi spoke to Klaus but felt left out of this special Reunion "I know how to unlock this door. But you have to promise to honor your agreement."

Klaus and lucien looked at each other, He walked up to Jacen "I am a man of my word I promise." Lucien step in and pointed to Klaus with anger "Actually he is a liar, a beast and a degenerate. He told me we would be lovers back in the 15 century but he lied. want to know why he went off with some prince instead."

That sparked Klaus he exploded with anger "it is always about you. Want to know why i went with Prince Tryo I love him and he enjoyed my company. Did not use me to get Aurora jealous so she can fall for you again."

So he threw a punch to Klaus's face. Klaus recovered with in seconds He felt this pure energy flowing in him. Klaus smirks before lunging for Lucien. Klaus has just been tossed into a glass wall by Lucien, making him so angry he speeds over to Lucien and kicks him in the side before twisting his arm painfully. Lucien throws several punches, which Klaus blocks with his bloodied hands before he spins on one foot and kicks Lucien in the face.

Lucien then grabs Klaus in a choke-hold, "This is for taking Aurora and 100 years of my life." Forcing Klaus to try to break free by choking Lucien as well.

After a moment, Klaus twists his wrist and slams the heel of his hand against Luciens nose, which causes him to yelp in pain and spin from the impact. He's thrown into the Logans chambers and leans against the wall for a moment as Klaus grabs him by the neck and slams his head against the desk.

They slide down his desk, and Lucien puts one of his feet against the weapon racks for leverage so he can have the force to slam Klaus in the face with a metal statue he grabbed from the ground. Klaus pants as he recovers from the blow, and Lucien throws the statue onto the floor before bracing for their next round.

Lucien roundhouse kicks Klaus in the stomach before backhanding him across the face and causing him to spin away and land in a heap on the ground. Klaus tries his best to quickly get back on his feet, but when Lucien lunges for him at speed, Jacen appears in front of him and grabs him roughly by the arms to stop him "Enough this is not getting us nowhere." They both sighed and Klaus turned his attention to Jacen "i am sorry your right our past history can wait." Lucien agreed and told Jacen "you said you can open it right."

Jacen nodded began to hold his hands to the vault and his fingers cracker with lightning then he focus his force let it flow into him Jacen unleashed force lightning on the vault with intense emotions. The sith holocron glowed so much Jacen pants began to shin red, he thought of Jag how did he not accept him.

The pain is unspeakable Lucien and Klaus saw what was happening so Lucien told Jacen and put one of his hands on jacens shoulder "whats wrong."

The red glow transferred to lucien now too drawing energy of some kind. Lucien felt the force what it was he saw happiness He brought up his hand unleashed Force lightning to the vault door. One of the gears unlocked they heard a big loud bulk noise "it is working." said jacen.

Then Logan came in the room "my my Jacen great it is to see you again. Klaus i bet your here for your family i guess I took good care of them. Oh and Lucien your weak vampire you sired 1000 years ago. He is here cause i stole his love Aurora." Logan kept on walking to stop Lucien and Jacen. But Klaus went in front of them and said "guys keep going i deal with him." Lucien is focus more the force and the lightning intensify and it turned red he could see Klaus despite he took everything from him.

"Nik watch out his lightsaber is a white oak crystal i don't how." Jacen took his hand and grabbed his saber threw it Klaus "use it mine it should be able to kill him." Klaus catches the lightweight weapon and activated it Red crimson blade "Thanks mate. Now Logan i be sure make you suffer and your death will be glorious." Logan gripped his saber and ignited it.

 

Logan lashes out at Klaus and they begin a ferocious sword fight. Logan throws Containers at Klaus using the Force. They work their way off the vaults room into outside interior of the highest point in the palace. Klaus kicks Logan, jumps higher to the roof of the vault. Klaus, and Klaus move their fight toward the main control reactor center. As the laser swords fly, bits of the hallway are cut up.

klaus jump and use every trick he had to kill Logan. View screens explode around Klaus and Logan as he work their way into the Control Room fighting Logan. The fighting is intense. Klaus is on the defensive as he jumps up on the table view screen in the center of the room. Sparks fly everywhere.

He jumps onto the conference table. Logan slides across the table, knocking Klaus over. Klaus grabs Logans lightsaber as he falls. Logan uses the Force to summon his dropped lightsaber.

The battle intensifies Klaus lock sabers with Logan. Lucien saw klaus getting beaten so he unleashed a force push to both combatants are blasted backwards onto the control panels. They regain their footing and the battle continues. Klaus kicks Logan away. They battle around the room, and eventually the door to the exterior is knocked open. They continue battling out onto the balcony. Klaus forces Logan down a narrow balcony outside the Treasury.

He rips objects off the wall and throws them at Logan as he pushes him further and further along the walkway. The balcony ends, and logan is trapped.

 

Meanwhile Jacen and Lucien focus more power on the vault the second lock opened "one more lock i think, but I running low on energy."

Lucien felt the power draining he knew he had to get Aurora back. He got out two small glasses from his pocket it look like blood "here Jacen drink up it should boost your energy." Lucien brought it over to jacens mouth and gulp it Lucien drank one too. Suddenly Jacen felt a magic boost. He and Lucien direct the lightning to third lock it began to change all kinds of colors the lightning. "Why are you helping me? Klaus told me you killed his brother and his lover."

Lucien turned his head to Jacen while still focusing on the vaults door with their embraced lightning "I guess i always wanted to meet the great Jacen solo who ended the war with the yuuzhan vong. Then reading over your stories I began to fancy you."

Jacen blushed and he saw into Luciens eyes. He grabbed one his hands and felt the warmness coming from him "Well i am single. Maybe but first lets finish this."

Lucien nodded and started kissing him hungrily. Jacen embraced Lucien they were joined as one and their hands were still out unleashing force lightning then the third and final lock opened. "you did it Lucien." Lucien let go Jacens hand but he started kissing Jacen passionately. He felt Luciens hand one of his face and other on his back it was toxic. Jacen wanted Lucien so bad he vamp-ran him to the wall and began kissing his neck and he bite down drew blood. He started to suck blood from Lucien. Lucien felt pleasure and bliss he kissing Jacens ear loop. He brought one hand through jacens hair. The smell of his hair is poison with jasmine.

Jacen started feeding from Lucien faster. "oh yes Jace theirs the spot." Then Luke came in followed by Jaina "what the kriff is going on?" they looked around saw the vault open, blood everywhere, destroyed stuff, and Jacen what appears to be feeding off someone. So Jaina rush to save the innocent victim from harm. She ignited her lightsaber the purple blade came out. Jacen is focus on making Lucien feel good he didn't sense jaina behind. Lucien saw what was happening and said "Jacen look out."

He felt a hot burning blade pierce his back into him almost hitting his heart. Jacen turned his head to see who it is "Jaina." She pulled out her saber and said "your not the same brother i once knew something changed you."

Jacen felt the burning pain and fell to the floor bleeding and the wound was not healing it has always healed. Lucien saw what has happened he went on his knees and picked up Jacen and cradle him in his arms and saw his wound is not healing "damn it." Lucien bite his wrist and brought his bleeding wound to Jacens mouth to try and heal it. A few seconds later nothing worked he looked up to Jaina "how could you he is your brother i let him feed on me despite what he did, family above all."

Jaina she looked at her weapon and saw her almost dead brother again. So she went down next to him and and tried to force heal, blue energy is focus on the wound but still not healing "I am sorry jacen i won't lose you again for a third time." Luke is standing over Lucien, Jaina, and Jacen barely alive and began "this was his choice he choose to meet dark side with the dark side."

She tried harder and look angry at her uncle "you heartless bastard, how dare you say that Uncle. If we didn't accuse him of going dark and support him maybe this would not happened." Luke saw the vault open and began walking into it. Jaina knew what he was going to do to she told the guy 'whats your name?" he picked up jacen "Lucien Castle a old friend of Jacen during the yuuzhan vong imprisonment." She smiled and helped Lucien and went into the Vault 'we need to stop my uncle and maybe find a cure before Jacen dies again. He is barely holding together."

 

**Outside Sullust Exterior Palace**

 

Meanwhile Logan He looks over the balcony into a pit of blackness. Klaus cuts a piece of the balcony railing off, along with a control panel. Alarms Sound, and a protective shields around the palace disappears. It tumbles into the sand the reactor is overloading. A small pipe connects the Control Center to the Main Collection Plant, and the hanger. Klaus has no choice but to tightrope-walk out across the fires and lightning flicker everywhere. While fighting Logan, Klaus battle on the top of the multilayered collection panels.

Jumping from one to the other. At the end of the collection cluster, a huge spray of acid the attachments that hold up the collectors. The frame begins to melt. It's raining acid due to the experiments that logan did.

Logan, and Klaus run for cover under the collection cluster. They continue to fight in the acid rain, darting from cover to attack, then quickly retreating to cover. Support for the entire structure begins to fall away, and the collection cluster falls into the pit that began to fill with Acid. The hybrid continue the fight, climbing to the highest point on the tower as the rest begins to melt away as it rides the swift current down the river. It bends toward the Acid as they get out toward the end.

The fighting gets fierce. Klaus gets to the end and is trapped.

The tower slowly starts to sink under the Acid. Klaus realizes he are getting very close to the edge of the acid falls. He grabs a rope and leaps from the collection arm. Logan saw it so he grabbed a rope. Klaus continue the sword fight with Logan hanging from cables as they swing past each other. From their cables, Klaus both spot something that causes him to stop fighting. The Acid river ahead drops off in a tremendous acid fall.

Snapping and metal groans are heard as the main part of the collector starts to break away and move toward the acid fall. Klaus looks around and sees a small floating platform making its way toward the tower. Klaus does a double hack-flip and lands squarely on the floating platform.

Logan immediately leans to one side and moves away from the tower. Logan realizes he is doomed as the entire tower heads for the falls. In the distance he sees some construction droids. He swings back to the tower, climbs up and makes a running leap and miraculously lands on a worker droids. The giant collector goes over the acid flow and disappears in the mist of sparks below. Klaus heads for the bank of the Acid river, but Logans droid is faster.

He catches up. Klaus continue the sword fight with the Dark Jedi Logan. They battle away, balancing on the tiny platform and puzzled droid. logan, standing on the Droid, approaches Klaus on the work platform. Logan follows, Klaus cuts Logans at the knees, then cuts off his left arm in the blink of an eye.

logan tumbles down the embankment and rolls to a stop near the edge of the acid. logan struggles to pull himself up the embankment with his hand. His thin leather glove has been torn apart off. He keeps sliding down in the black sand. Klaus walked up to logan and bent down to his level "no one hurts my family and lives." He thrust into his chest and ripped out his heart. Klaus sighed and saw the glowing aura coming from the vault on top of the palace. now rescue his family. "I hope I am not to late."

 

 

Earlier while Klaus is still fighting Logan, Lucien is carry jacen into the vault followed by jaina "I guessing Luke open the second door already with the password. What are we looking for? Lucien." Lucien went deeper into the treasury and saw 7 coffins lined up "about time i searched for years." Jaina and lucien moved to the center of the room he gently dropped jacen on the ground "hurry open all the coffins Jacen does not have much time." So Jaina and Lucien opened all of the coffins it was people in them 6 people looks like they were asleep with daggers in their chest. and two women with out daggers but asleep.

Jaina has no idea what she has gotten into "so i guess this is klaus family." Lucien nodded and saw Auroras desiccate body and saw a corpse on the ground dead so he picked him up and let his neck bleed into her mouth "oh yeah Jaina pulled out the daggers we don't have much time." Jaina pulled the daggers out one by one. Then she went over to jacen "how are you feeling brother."

He coughed up blood and told her "well i am going to be dead twice now. I am sorry sister. for taking Jag away from you." He is fading fast jaina cupped her brother and put on hand on his face " you didn't you were happy with him. but you know when you after you bite him he is doing everything in his power to help you." Jacen is looking very pale and his vision is a blur "then why didn't he come." Jaina eyes began to water and she is crying "Because i told him stay behind and i promised him i would bring you back alive."

The Mikaelsons awoke from their daggered sleep and the witch. they saw there surroundings. Lucien went up to Elijah "hello Elijah it has been a while." Kol shake his head in like he was going crazy "Lucien i thought Klaus killed you." lucien smiled and saw the other coffin can not be open "only the blood of the skywalker can."

What it reads on the coffin. Jaina went over to it she still has bloody hands from jacen she felt the coffin and it began glowing red and black. Rebekah saw her brothers, Freya and said "Who are you guys?" The litlle brother crossed his arms he remembered reading all the star wars books back after he brought back from the dead. he was bored "If i recall i think he is Jacen Solo the son of Han Solo and Leia organa."

The sisters somewhat remembered that they watch it a few years back all of them as a family it was chaotic "you mean that teen princess girl who fell for that smuggler pirate guy." lucien saw the cure inside Auroras coffin and took it out and went over to Jacens barley alive body "Here drink this." he helped the vial into his mouth. Jacen took it and his wound healed "Oh Lucien my love!"

That came from Aurora running to him. But not before Lucien punched her the face. Her body went flying to 7th coffin and it opened and a guy in black robes fell out still asleep. Old by the looks by it. and got Jacen to his feet. He looked at old man "oh shit that is emperor palpatine how could logan do this?" Elijah went up to Jacen brought out his hand to shake hands.

So he grabbed his hand shake it and said "I am Elijah so can you so kind to tell us where are we?" Before jacen could speak Lucien vamp-run in front of Jacen and pushed Elijah back, so he told them "Hands off. To answer your question we are 3000 years in the past. To our timeline, but to theirs 32 A.B.Y meaning after the battle of yavin. If guys still don't know what i am talking about after episode 4 a new hope." Finn stayed quite, he is a vampire yet again three times now. the noble brother spoke to Lucien "the last thing we remember is a guy daggered us at new orleans. You never answer my question how are you alive and what will stop me from killing you."

Lucien is pacing to explain the whole story "well you see before i went to the Bayou I had Van cast a spell on me. the same one that Marcel had celeste put on Davina during when Klaus killed her old boyfriend Tim."

Jacen felt better than ever thanks to Luciens serum it healed him. He went to Palpatines sleeping body that is on the floor. "Lucien we may have a problem this looks like a clone body of the emperor." Lucien heard him but he finished his conversation with Finn "I am sorry for killing you. But you have to understand it was for revenge against your family. Oh yeah i fucked Sage."

That sparked Finn to go crazy this stable boy who killed him and almost his sister Freya. now he found out Sage slept with Lucien. So he began pummeling luciens face in. The Mikaelsons tried to stop the fight well not kol he is talking to Aurora "should we do something I always hated Finn."

She crossed her arms then she began crying tears flowed down her cheek "Lucien left me for that Vader wannabe." Kol put up his arms and told her "well after all this is done want to go out with me at a elegant fancy place." Aurora smiled and went closer to kol "well ok I will team up you guys knowing i still hate all of you." Finn Kicked Lucien in the chest and began a series of punches. Elijah and Freya hold Finn "restrain yourself." Jacen grabbed Lucien and turn him around their eyes met "Baby, Finn is not worth it lets deal with the situation at hand." lucien remembered there beginning of there relationship "your right love."

Jacen and Jaina could sense a dark presence coming back alive. Then luke is clapping and saw palpatines body and said "i see Jacen that you allied with monsters. So your fallen so far with the dark side, I am bring back Palpatine to save you and kill these demons." Jacen step in and ignited his lightsaber "Uncle you are being control by palpatine. First you guys push me away by not listening to me." Luke sighed, he bent down to see palpatine body is almost complete and ready. He unleashed A barrage of force lightning to the originals. Lucien and Jacen blocked it with their hands, Lucien remembered Luke in the books and movies he was never like this.

  
So Lucien speeds up to Luke, holding his hand around his Lukes throat. Threatening Lucien standing his ground "You destroyed my family so you get to die first." Lucien felt Lukes hand tight around his neck he said angry "Let. Me. Go." Luke throws Lucien against the floor, then heaves him up again, not letting off of him angry too, shouting "Palpatine will bring order."

  
He is stunned how Luke was able to catch him off guard like that "Don't make me say it again. He is controlling you let you darkside go. Be the grandmaster of the Jedi." Luke picked up Lucien again by his shirt collar "Goodbye." Lucien grabs Luke and hurls him against an Window.

Luke stands up fast and takes one of the iron rods. Then he walks towards Lucien, holding the rod in his hand "Even if I have to spend eternity saving jacen from his own stubborn, petulant, vile self..." Luke speeds up and hits Lucien with the iron rod "If I have to beat you as Jacen twisted everything and became a monster, to remind him of his own humanity – (Luke hits Lucien again) – to care about anything..."

  
He tries to hit Lucien again, but this time Lucien is faster. Lucien grabs the iron rod and now he is the one hitting Luke. he hurls Luke a few meters back, where he falls on the ground and stays down. Lucien breathes heavily. He lets the iron rod fall to the ground and walks a few steps towards Luke, who is still lying on the ground "You're beyond pathetic, Luke." Jacen appeared by Lucien and said to his fallen uncle "how could you fallen so far?"

Lucien got out a dagger that pulled from one of the originals and bent down to luke and said "this is for beating me and fucking up the timeline." Luke could feel the dagger piercing his skin.

Lucien pushed more not before the dagger flew of his hand to someone. "Luke is mine to kill." that came from a old man in black cloak Palpatine. Jacen went in front of him "I remember you. My mother and father told me a lot of your evil deeds and ways." Palpatine laughed and is walking to Luke while looking at the other people in the room "yeah i bet. But now I will kill of you guys and get my empire back." Jacen unleashed force lightning to Palpatine. Palpatine saw Jacen glow of darkness he dropped his sabers and blocked the lightning with his hands. Lucien ran next to Jacen and close his eyes and let the force pour into Jacen and giving him his strength "use it my love."

Palpatine saw the burst of lightning it he was awed he was going to die "you won't win. I have a destiny." Anakin pushed move with the power the lightning was out of control the near by floor, doors and the palace, it was destroying everything "no you don't the future is not yours." The force lock was amazing Palpatine knew it but he is losing his edge he unleashed more of his power he keep in lock up in his mind. Still it was not enough. Jacen kept pushing and let the power of Love and the force flow through him. The light is so bright from the lightning power the dimensions and reality began to loop out.

Kol saw a sword on the ground and picked it up "hey assbut." He threw the sharp sword into Palpatines heart.

Then Palpatine began to lose his power the force flowed in the dimensions and exploded. The light is bright it beginning to take them. Klaus appeared and saw what was happening and saw Rebekah anf grabbed her "not here we have to go now back in our time." Rebekah gave him a stupid look and tried to leave his grip "how could you be so heartless? These is our family and soon to be friends."

Klaus ignored her and began to type the date for the Vortex Manipulator. It began to work but the force nexus power screw with the controls instead of 2016 it is going to be random  "fuck no that is not time we need."

Rebekah did a back punch to klaus and got free. Klaus vamp ran caught her again. "now sister it will be fine."

She started to cry, tears are stream her cheeks. Rebekah looked Niklaus her brother leaving her Siblings to die "Nik Why are not helping them? What would your daughter think you? If she found out you destroyed our family." Something in Klaus sparked him. Family is power. "Elijah get everyone Now I have a way to get out."

Elijah grabbed the family, Kol took Aurora to Klaus "oh my love your back to be with me." Klaus sighed and looked at her "oh you great anyhow hold on." the originals, Jaina, and Aurora placed their hands on the vortex manipulator. Kol turned to see Lucien and Jacen across the room and yelled "Hey you love birds come on. If you want to stay here."

Then the whole room is getting to bright. Jacen is embracing Lucien and look into his eyes Hazel and hold his hands "I love you knowing we only met 4 hours ago." He smiled and told Jacen "Despite everything you are the only person that makes me feel human." leaned in and slowly meet his lips to Jacen They moved passionately kissing. While the light took them.


End file.
